


Я все еще жду ответа

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, OOC, UST, Селфцест, Учебные заведения, Юмор, даб-кон, разница в возрасте, романтика, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, секстинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Вот он, профессор Бен Соло, – именно такой, какой ей снится. Дорогой костюм, идеально белая рубашка, очки с чуть затемненными стеклами, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы. И никакого чертова кольца на безымянном пальце любой из рук!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Лекция

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в соавторстве с [Jarethina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/pseuds/jarethinaren)

Профессор Бен Соло выписал на доске очередную зубодробительную формулу и аккуратно закрыл маркер колпачком. Затем постучал задумчиво кончиком маркера по своим полным губам. Рей неловко переступила с ноги на ногу и тяжко вздохнула. От ее вздоха стекло помутнело. Рей чертыхнулась, протирая его рукавом растянутого свитера. Не зря же она тут час торчала — хотела посмотреть сквозь окно потоковой аудитории, как безответная любовь всей ее жизни готовится к занятиям. Рей вчера три раза попросила Финна проверить, видно ли ее силуэт в окошко, которое находилось чуть ли не под потолком аудитории и выходило в коридор верхнего этажа. Финн, закатывая глаза, сообщил: не видно. 

Она приехала с самого утра и зачем-то пряталась в женском туалете у самого дальнего, подтекающего унитаза. Все поглядывала на часы — расписание Бена Соло Рей знала по минутам.

Без двадцати девять он входит в аудиторию и начинает писать на доске. Профессор тот еще ретроград и не признает современные проекторы со слайдами, а почерк у него дай боже. Всем бы так — прямо готическое начертание букв!

Рей выскользнула из туалета в восемь сорок две и уткнулась носом в стекло. Вот он — именно такой, какой ей снится. Дорогой костюм, идеально белая рубашка, очки с чуть затемненными стеклами, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы. И никакого чертова кольца на безымянном пальце любой из рук! 

Рей все мечтала, что наберется смелости и не сделает домашку. Или будет нести чушь на коллоквиуме. Или завалит контрольную. Тогда бы он оставил ее после занятий… Но она слишком боялась показаться перед профессором глупой курицей.

Бен закончил с формулами и взял тонкий черный смартфон в свои длинные пальцы. Рей вздохнула: наверняка девушке пишет. У таких, как он, всегда есть красивые, умные и стильные девушки. И тут ее телефон тоже пискнул:

__

KyloRen: Привет.

Рей чертыхнулась. Как невовремя! Ей снова написал тот странный мужчина, с которым она сдуру познакомилась в тематическом паблике «Хорошие девочки хотят стать плохими». Они… переписывались. Если это можно так назвать.

__

Rey-Rey: И тебе.  
KyloRen: Что на тебе сегодня?

Этот Кайло Рен ее соблазнял. Вел с ней откровенные разговоры, подначивал на непристойные переписки, после которых Рей обнаруживала себя запершись в ванной — с рукой между ног. Она не видела его лица, он не был настолько глуп, чтобы послать ей свой член. Она, впрочем, тоже не посылала. Ну, лица. Все остальное трудно опознать — может, это эротическая модель такая… Рей просто нравилось, когда он ее хвалил.

__

KyloRen: Я все еще жду ответа.  
Rey-Rey: Как обычно. Юбка, свитер, гольфы с ботинками.  
KyloRen: И ты не надела трусики, как я просил?

Рей вздохнула. Он писал ей как раз по утрам, с семи до девяти, и вечерами, с одиннадцати до часу ночи.

__

Rey-Rey: Не надела.  
KyloRen: Докажи.

Рей нервно огляделась, но в этот час в верхнем коридоре никогда никого не бывало, это она тоже сто раз проверяла. Поэтому она включила камеру и сунула руку под юбку. Щелчок — и фото готово. Так, отправить. По какой-то причине Рей боялась ему отказать. Но он и не требовал ничего такого. Так, поболтать, пофотографироваться, пусть и без лица. Выполнить дурацкое задание навроде трусиков или голосовухи, где она матерится…

— Мисс Ниджима? — раздался позади нее голос. — Что вы делаете в университете так рано?

Рей подпрыгнула, наверное, на метр. Жаль тут не было тренера — проставил бы спортивные нормативы автоматом.

— Ме… меня подвезли, — заблеяла Рей. Вот это пиздец. Профессор Бен Соло, чертов ее краш, застукал ее в коридоре.

Профессор вертел в руках телефон и внимательно ее рассматривал. Почему-то задержался взглядом на дурацкой клетчатой юбке Рей, которая вообще ей не шла.

— Буду рад видеть вас на занятиях через пять минут, — кивнул и пошел по коридору дальше.


	2. Домашнее задание

О нет, нет, нет, _чёрт_! 

Не могло же ему показаться, почудиться, нет? 

На ходу разблокировав телефон, Бен втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, снова глядя на последнюю фотографию в галерее. Да, юбка... похожа. Очень. Даже слишком...

Нет. У него просто разыгралась мания преследования, вот и всё. Потому что не мог он так одурачиться, не мог вступить в эти... _своеобразные_ отношения по переписке с собственной студенткой, Бога ради! 

Сглотнув, он распахнул дверь в уборную и, чувствуя до крайности неудобную тесноту в брюках, прошёл к раковине. Спрятав жалящий руку смартфон в карман, Бен сдвинул очки на лоб, включил холодную воду, смочил руки, умылся. Едва ли ему это помогло, ведь стучащая в ушах кровь продолжала сбивать с толку. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он раздражённо выдохнул. 

Нет. Быть того не может. 

Не мог он всё это время переписываться с собственной студенткой! 

Досчитав до десяти, он решил во что бы то ни стало разобраться с этим и узнать, прав ли он в своих догадках или наоборот жестоко ошибается. 

Аудитория встретила его слабым гулом приготовившихся к паре студентов. Бен мигом нашёл взглядом её, мисс Ниджиму: она, как обычно, заняла местечко прямо напротив кафедры. 

_Хорошая девочка._

Ему всегда нравилось поглядывать на неё во время занятий, потому что... Ну, потому что она — красавица, умная к тому же, а он... Он, в конце концов, всего лишь мужчина. Ему нравилось наблюдать за ней, но никогда прежде он не задумывался о том, каково было бы взять её прямо на этом чёртовом столе. Вроде бы. Не задумывался. По крайней мере не так, как _сейчас_.

Увидев посланную ему робкую улыбку, он резко отвернулся, внутренне сгорая от противоречивых эмоций. 

С одной стороны ему до безумия хотелось улыбнуться ей в ответ, но... С другой стороны он содрогался от одной лишь мысли, что она могла нарочно всё это подстроить, нарочно познакомилась с ним, стала общаться на далеко не научные темы, присылая отнюдь не невинные фотографии, и всё ради... Ради чего? Чего она хотела этим добиться?... 

Его могли вышвырнуть с работы за подобное поведение в отношении студентки, а её — отчислить, едва прознали бы о связи с профессором. 

Так в чём её выгода? Чего она хочет? 

Круговорот мыслей прервал раздавшийся звонок. 

Откашлявшись, Бен приступил к объяснению новой темы, то и дело бросая беглые взгляды на веснушчатое лицо своей лучшей студентки. О чём она думала, внимательно вглядываясь в расписанные на доске формулы? Что за мысли крутились в этой милой головушке? Но... теоретически, если он прав — а он почти уверен — можно узнать, что она замышляет... прямо... сейчас. 

Озарившая сознание идея практически ослепила его, и Бену пришлось сморгнуть это яркое наваждение. Эврика! 

Снова прокашлявшись, Бен повернулся к доске и, наспех расписав задание, сел за стол. Телефон в кармане брюк налился невообразимой тяжестью, и, тем не менее, профессор скользнул за ним, стараясь не показывать аудитории движение руки под столом. 

Едва пальцы нащупали мобильник, Бен вытянул аппарат наружу, стараясь действовать как можно незаметнее. 

Что ей написать? Как убедиться в собственных догадках? 

Открыв анонимный чат, в котором он буквально прописался с недавних пор, Бен ткнул по диалогу с девушкой, которая не далее как с полчаса назад прислала ему фото своей обнажённой киски. 

Которая была голой лишь по _его_ просьбе.

Вдоль позвоночника скользнула опаляющая волна желания, но он с усилием отвёл взгляд, всё ещё помня о конечной цели своих действий.

_KyloRen: Какие планы на вечер?_

Он выбрал один из наиболее нейтральных вопросов, крутившихся у него в голове в эту самую секунду. И если мисс Ниджима действительно затеяла с ним игру, что ж - он поймает её с поличным.

Плавно, стараясь не выдавать очевидного интереса, он скользнул скучающим взглядом поверх голов своих студентов, но едва девушка в первом ряду дёрнулась, спрятав правую руку под стол, Бен мигом почувствовал затапливающую его волну облегчения вперемешку с тяжким, неподъёмным грузом, опустившимся ему на плечи. 

_Это она_. 

Оживший в руке телефон коротко зажужжал, извещая владельца о новом сообщении.

_Rey-Rey: Ещё не решила._

_Rey-Rey: А что?_

_Rey-Rey: Есть предложения?_

Сжав зубы, Бен стрельнул в неё острым взглядом, но увидев, что студентка уткнулась носом в учебник, выдохнул.

Нет, так дело не пойдёт.

_KyloRen: А чего бы хотелось моей девочке?_

Ответ пришёл практически мгновенно.

Глянув на Рей ещё раз и не разглядев в ней ничего подозрительного, он опустил глаза в экран.

_Rey-Rey: Ну, не знаю. Зависит от тебя, папочка._

Стоило ему прочитать её ответ, теснота в штанах снова дала о себе знать. И Бену до сих пор непонятно, либо Рей действительно не в курсе, с кем именно переписывается, либо актриса из неё хоть куда, ведь едва их взгляды пересеклись в очередной раз, мисс Ниджима коротко улыбнулась и вернулась к своей тетрадке так, словно несколько секунд назад не написала то... что написала!

_KyloRen: Как насчёт телефонного разговора?_

_Rey-Rey: О?_

_Rey-Rey: О чём мы будем говорить?_

_KyloRen: Зависит от того, будешь ты хорошей девочкой или нет._

_Rey-Rey: Я..._

_Rey-Rey: Хорошая девочка._

_Rey-Rey: Папочка..._

Бену пришлось приложить максимум усилий для того, чтобы не застонать в голос.

_KyloRen: Откуда мне знать, котёнок?_

_KyloRen: Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?_

Три чёрные точки на экране всё мигали, и мигали, и мигали, до тех пор, пока...

_Rey-Rey: Я на занятиях._

О.

_KyloRen: Разве хорошие девочки отвлекаются на переписку во время уроков?_

_Rey-Rey: Нет..._

_Rey-Rey: И что теперь?_

_Rey-Rey: Ты меня накажешь, папочка?_   


Бросив взгляд на свою ученицу, Бен заметил, как на её щеках заиграл румянец.

А её губы...

Её губы изогнулись в крошечной, едва заметной улыбке. 

О, _Господи_. 

Он словно издалека услышал собственный голос, прозвучавший на всю аудиторию.

— Мисс Ниджима. Во время занятий пользоваться телефоном категорически запрещено. 

Она подпрыгнула на месте, распахнув в ужасе свои большущие глаза. 

— И... Извините, профессор. 

— Возможно, мне стоит забрать у вас телефон до окончания учебного дня, раз уж вы не в состоянии следовать правилам. 

— Извините, — более твёрдым голосом повторила Рей, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и Бен, ну, Бен в этот момент почти поверил, что их двоих свела сама судьба. 

До конца пары он не спускал с неё глаз, но Рей сосредоточилась на своей работе и не отвлеклась, когда он снова написал ей сообщение.

_KyloRen: Возможно, котёнок. Я подумаю об этом._

И он действительно подумал.

Подумал о том, что непрофессиональные отношения со студенткой абсолютно неприемлемы. 

А ещё о том, что связь эта, чем бы она ни была, не сулила им обоим ничего хорошего. 

Ну и том, что Рей просто не подозревала, с кем именно ей повезло общаться. А если бы знала или хотя бы догадывалась, то вряд ли оказалась бы от этого в восторге. 

К концу дня, когда Бен вернулся домой, он почти решился прекратить эти отношения. Вот так просто. Пока ещё не стало слишком поздно. 

Рей оказалась действительно не в курсе личности Кайло Рена, а Бен... ну, Бен как-нибудь это переживёт. 

Он подавил желание написать ей, спросить, в курсе ли их договорённость насчёт звонка, но когда телефон принялся жужжать, оповещая о новом сообщении, Бен схватил трубку быстрее, чем смог подумать об этом как следует.

_Rey-Rey: Так что ты придумал, папочка? Накажешь меня?_

И следом фотография.

Отнюдь не невинная.


	3. Научные исследования

У Рей бывали дни получше, бывали похуже. Но сегодняшний по ее меркам был полным отстоем. Дурацкое задание этого Кайло Рена проходить без трусиков целый день она завалила, конечно. Ей было стремно куда-то присаживаться, она боялась лишний раз наклониться, и поэтому сбежала с пар домой, будто за ней черти гнались.

Вдобавок сам профессор Бен Соло поймал ее на телефонных забавах прямо на своей лекции. Хорошо хоть не отобрал телефон, как грозился. Если б он прочел переписку, Рей бы сгорела от стыда немедленно. Гребаное воображение немедленно подбросило картинку, как профессор зачитывает ее переписку всему потоку, а потом задирает ей юбку и демонстрирует всем ее голую задницу. Но Бен Соло просто поставил ей баллов меньше, чем обычно. Лучше бы уж выпорол… А проклятый Кайло Рен на последнее сообщение так и не ответил.

И вишенкой на говноторте стала ее ссора с лучшей подругой. Та и без того полировала Рей мозг на тему «прекрати заглядываться на профессора, он тебе не подходит». Дальше всегда шли аргументы про разницу в возрасте и общественном статусе, а также про опасность отношений по учебе и позор траха с преподавателем. Сегодня подруга была особенно невыносимой, и Рей психанула.

Поэтому она вбежала в свою крошечную комнатушку в студенческом хостеле, содрала с себя проклятую юбку и запинала ее под кровать. Натянула трусы и джинсы, прихватила паспорт и пошла в магазин за вином — под дождем. По акции ей достались аж две бутылки красненького, и Рей всю обратную дорогу обещала себе, что оставит вторую про запас.

Дома глянула на себя в зеркало — волосы обвисли, свитер мокрый. Начала стаскивать влажные джинсы прямо с трусиками и остановилась. Этот Кайло Рен не отвечает? Сейчас подогреем интерес! И Рей сфотографировала свои голые бедра — полуснятые джинсы и ее рука, которая прикрывает-сжимает самое непристойное. Вышло эротично и почти невинно, почти как в рекламе джинсов. Отправила с каким-то провокационным текстом. Минута, другая, пять — нет ответа.

Рей грязно выругалась, натянула старую футболку с Вейдером и пошла искать штопор. В этот раз штопор нашелся в косметичке, она открыла бутылку и хлебнулась прямо из горла. Подумала, не включить ли пиздострадательную музыку? Самое то в ее положении. И вдруг мобильник пискнул. Рей прыгнула к нему через кровать, не выпуская бутылки.

_KyloRen: Времени не теряешь, да?  
Rey-Rey: Я попала под дождь. Видишь, какая мокрая?  
Rey-Rey: Мне холодно и грустно.  
Rey-Rey: Согрей меня.  
Rey-Rey: Папочка XDDD_

Тишина. Тишина. Блядская тишина! Рей села с телефоном, снова отпила. Начала рыться в стриминговом сервисе и выбирать музыку. Сообщение!!!

_KyloRen: Плохих девочек греют поркой.  
Rey-Rey: Я еще не успела стать плохой.  
KyloRen: Ты переписывалась на занятиях._

Рей охватил очередной приступ дичайшего стыда. Вот она, переписывается с чужим мужиком, явно со странностями, а сама представляет на его месте своего горячего, но ледяного по характеру профессора. Да Бен Соло бы заклеймил ее шлюхой публично за такое и выгнал бы со своих занятий навсегда!

_Rey-Rey: Это ты виноват. Меня поймали с телефоном.  
KyloRen: И что, прочли нашу переписку?  
Rey-Rey: НЕТ!!!  
Rey-Rey: Но это было ужасно!  
Rey-Rey: Я чуть не сгорела со стыда!!!  
KyloRen: Какой позор для отличницы…  
Rey-Rey: ОТКУДА ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ  
Rey-Rey: Ты следишь за мной?  
KyloRen: Запятые. Ты их ставишь. Это редкость.  
Rey-Rey: ЛОЛ_

Рей опять задумалась, как этот Кайло-гребаный-Рен выглядит? Блин, может, он ей фото не присылает, потому что он толстый лысый коротышка? Телефон опять ожил.

У Рей сердце забилось дико! Ура! Он ростом с профессора, вот это ей повезло! Она возбудилась еще сильнее, зажала иконку микрофона и записала голосовуху со своим свистом.

__

_Rey-Rey: *голосовое сообщение*  
Rey-Rey: ОГО! КРУТО!  
Rey-Rey: Я в футболке Старварс на голое тело!  
KyloRen: Снимай._

Рей облизнулась и подчинилась — футболка отправилась в угол, а сама она перебралась на кровать, предварительно еще разок приложившись к бутылке.

_KyloRen: Если бы я был рядом…  
*фотография*_

Рей загрузила изображение — мужская рука в кожаной черной перчатке сжимает шелковый галстук.

_Rey-Rey: Ты бы связал меня, папочка?  
KyloRen: Определенно.  
KyloRen: В твоей комнате есть окно?  
Rey-Rey: Да.  
KyloRen: Подойди к нему.  
KyloRen: Телефон на подоконник.  
Rey-Rey: Шестой этаж, папочка XDD  
KyloRen: Тем лучше. Выполняй._

Рей подошла к окну, раздвинула жалюзи, положила мобильник, где мигали три точки, перед собой. Этот Рен был хорош — сама мысль о том, что ее сейчас кто-то случайно увидит, возбуждала до крайности.

_KyloRen: Сейчас не отвечай. Просто подчиняйся.  
Rey-Rey: Хорошо, папочка.  
KyloRen: Прижмись голой грудью к стеклу._

Рей послушалась, хоть и пришлось встать на подоконник на колени и подвинуть телефон. Соски от соприкосновения с холодным стеклом напряглись и заныли болезненно.

_KyloRen: Два пальца в рот, оближи как следует._

Рей облизывала пальцы, думая о том, что это член Бена Соло. Новое сообщение.

_KyloRen: А теперь засунь влажные пальчики в себя_

Рей хихикнула-простонала. Сфоткала блестящие от влаги пальцы и отправила ему, прежде чем подчиниться. Ох, как хорошо!

_Rey-Rey: *фотография*  
KyloRen: Непослушный котенок. Я же говорил не отвечать.  
KyloRen: Трахай себя пальцами, но не смей касаться клитора._

У Рей кружилась голова, так хорошо ей было. Хотя ее собственные пальчики были слишком маленькими, чтоб насытить ее.

_KyloRen: А теперь запиши мне видео._

Рей трясущейся свободной рукой схватила телефон и записала несколько секунд видео, как она мастурбирует. Без лица, конечно. Отправила.

_Rey-Rey: *видео*  
KyloRen: Умница. Теперь зажми голосовое управление и ласкай клитор.  
KyloRen: Хочу слышать, как ты кончаешь._

Рей подчинилась. Грубо терла свой клитор круговыми движениями, постанывала и всхлипывала, и едва не выронила мобильник, когда испытала сильнейший оргазм.

_Rey-Rey: *голосовое сообщение*  
KyloRen: Ты такая хорошая, котенок._


	4. Семинар

Он не может поверить в то, что вытворяет. Не может взять в толк, куда испарился весь здравый смысл, стоило ему увидеть ту чёртову фотографию.

В мгновение ока весь его тщательно выстроенный самоконтроль попросту вылетел в трубу, едва Бен втянулся в эту переписку, снова — снова! — утонув в головокружительной страсти, которую разожгла в нём Рей одним-единственным сообщением.

Эта девчонка с ума его свела!

Присланное ею семисекундное видео выжгло его дотла: Бен едва с катушек не слетел от увиденного, но что было дальше… Дальше, стоило ей прислать голосовое сообщение, он оказался потерян для целого мира. Её тихие всхлипы и стоны, поразительно напоминающие мяуканье крошечного котёнка, до такой степени вскружили ему голову, что он едва ли понял, как прикоснулся к болезненно твёрдому члену и за рекордно короткое время — которому он непременно устыдился бы, включи он мозг хоть на секунду! — швырнул себя за грань острого удовольствия.

Она определенно точно свела его с ума, заставив забыть о том, что…

Ах, да.

Он не должен этого делать.

_Не должен_.

Но едва ли ему было дело до этих размышлений в минуту выбивающего почву из-под ног наслаждения.

Неприятно жалящее сожаление, конечно, пришло после.

Уже лёжа в постели, на грани между сном и реальностью, Бен осознал: ему непременно следует прекратить всё это, пока ещё не слишком поздно. Пока ещё он может сделать это. Пока она не узнала правду, кому именно шлёт все эти фотографии… Видео… Голосовые сообщения…

Естественно, стоило Бену вспомнить о её сообщениях, сон тут же как рукой сняло.

Чем больше он думал обо всей этой ситуации, тем крепче убеждался в правильности собственного решения: он возьмёт себя в руки, закончит эти отношения и не станет подвергать неоправданному риску себя, а самое главное — её. Рей же не виновата в том, что их двоих свела судьба каким-то необъяснимым, не поддающимся традиционной логике образом. На его месте мог оказаться любой другой мужчина, вообще не связанный с университетом, в котором учится Рей. Кто угодно мог познакомиться с ней, начать анонимную переписку, которая со временем могла перерасти в нечто большее… и от одной мысли об этом Бен почувствовал отвращение к себе, раскалёнными добела кольцами свернувшееся где-то глубоко в его груди.

Он отдавал себе отчёт, что чувства эти странны и даже смешны, но всё же ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Совершенно непостижимым образом Рей пробралась ему в голову, в сердце и обосновалась там, явно не желая оставлять его в покое. С замиранием сердца Бен осознал: разрыв с ней последнее, чего бы ему хотелось.

Он вырубился уже под утро, всего за несколько часов до звонко жужжащего будильника. Уже при свете дня, когда мягко окутывающая темнота плавно рассеялась, Бен ещё больше уверился, что разрыв связи с Рей — по крайней мере по переписке — обязателен. Иначе это всё может обернуться чем-то очень и очень нехорошим.

С такими мыслями он отправился в университет. Абсолютно убедивший себя в своей правоте вошёл в аудиторию и принялся за подготовку к очередной лекции. Так и не написал ей, хотя желание наступить своим же доводам на горло сводило с ума.

Студенты один за другим входили в распахнутые двери аудитории, не спеша занимали свои места, негромко переговариваясь между собой, а её всё не было.

Проверив время на часах, сегодня тяжело оттягивающих запястье, Бен нахмурился. Он неприятно удивился, что его лучшая студентка задерживается. Никогда прежде Рей Ниджима не опаздывала на его лекцию, о пропусках речи и вовсе не шло. Она была прилежной ученицей, умной и — на секунду прикрыв глаза, Бен позволил себе подумать, что она… Она была хорошей, очень хорошей девочкой.

Так что же случилось сегодня?

Что не так?

Раздавшийся звонок на лекцию мало того, что не отвлёк его от навязчивых мыслей, так ещё и удвоил закравшееся в сознание беспокойство. И лишь когда один из сидящих на верхних рядах студентов громко закашлял, привлекая к себе внимание целой аудитории — и профессора, в том числе — Бен сморгнул морок, оторвал взгляд от закрытых дверей, и начал лекцию… Которая прошла хуже некуда.

Никогда прежде Бен не осознавал, как часто за время урока он отвлекался на сидящую перед ним красавицу-студентку. И лишь теперь, когда она пропустила занятие, до него дошло, насколько пустой кажется поточная аудитория без её пронзительных ореховых глаз и мягкой, едва заметной улыбки.

Где она? Почему пропустила лекцию? Неужели что-то случилось?

Дав студентам задание, Бен сел за стол и вытащил из кармана брюк телефон, к которому не прикасался с самого прибытия в университет.

Ткнув на значок приложения, в котором он переписывался с Рей, Бен с недовольством увидел, что напротив её никнейма горит значок «онлайн».

Значит, вздумала пропустить его лекцию, но время на переписку с каким-то мудаком нашла? Вот так, да? Ну-ну.

Бен с запозданием почувствовал, как левая рука сжалась в кулак.

По этой девчонке точно порка плачет!

Пока он думал, что именно следует ей написать — обо всех своих убеждениях касательно их отношений Бен почему-то мигом забыл — его телефон ожил в руке. Коротко зажужжав, оповестил владельца о новом сообщении.

_Rey-Rey: Доброе утро <3_

_Rey-Rey: Точнее… не доброе…_

_Rey-Rey: Мне нездоровится: (_

Что? _Что?!_

_KyloRen: Ты в порядке?_

Что значит _нездоровится_?

Ах. Чёрт!

Она же писала о том, что попала под дождь. Точно. Господи…

_Rey-Rey: Да блин, еле проснулась.  
Rey-Rey: Ночью поднялась температура, и я совсем не выспалась. А теперь ещё и первую пару пропустила.  
Rey-Rey: Препод меня убьёт; (_

Не убьёт… Это уж точно.

_KyloRen: Пожалуйста, скажи, что о тебе есть кому позаботиться?_

_Rey-Rey: Нет, на самом деле.  
Rey-Rey: Но это не страшно. Как-нибудь справлюсь;) _

Всё внутри него скрутило в тугой, неприятный узел. Ему ужасно захотелось оказаться с ней рядом, позаботиться о ней, проследить за тем, чтобы она ни в чём не нуждалась, но…

Стиснув зубы, Бен на секунду прикрыл глаза.

_KyloRen: Хотя бы скажи, ты приняла лекарства?  
KyloRen: С простудой шутить нельзя._

_Rey-Rey: Конечно, папочка: Р_

_KyloRen: Сделай себе горячий чай. А ещё тебе нужно поесть._

_Rey-Rey: Лень. Да и не хочется ничего.  
Rey-Rey: Вставать из постели желания нет. Никакого. : (_

Прозвучавший звонок выдернул его из глубокого омута под именем Рей. Правда, ненадолго.

_KyloRen: Котёнок. Тебе нужны силы, иначе ты не поправишься._

_Rey-Rey: Знаааааю._

_KyloRen: Дай мне свой адрес._

_Rey-Rey: Зачем? о_О_

_Rey-Rey: Приедешь, сваришь мне куриную лапшу и чай сделаешь?_

_KyloRen: *печатает*_

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен подавил в себе желание утвердительно ответить на этот вопрос. Чёрт, что он творит!

_KyloRen: Я бы с удовольствием…_

_KyloRen: Но…_

_Rey-Rey: Да я прикалываюсь ;)_   


_Rey-Rey: *геолокационная метка*_

_Rey-Rey: Не знаю, что ты придумал, но я сейчас не особо соображаю, так что…_

_KyloRen: Я просто хочу позаботиться о своём котёнке._

_Rey-Rey: *печатает*_

Следующая пара начиналась буквально через пятнадцать минут, так что Бен не стал терять время даром. Набрав нужный номер, он сделал заказ и открыл чат с Рей, желая предупредить её, что в течение получаса к ней в дверь постучится курьер. Однако непрочитанное сообщение выбило весь воздух из его лёгких.

_Rey-Rey: Обо мне никто и никогда не заботился.  
Rey-Rey: От твоего сообщения я буквально прослезилась. Спасибо тебе. _   


_Rey-Rey: Кем бы ты ни был._

Глядя в экран, Бен почувствовал, как сердце, стабильно качавшее кровь в его теле, пропустило удар и болезненно сжалось. Чувства, которые стремительно обуревали его душу, грозили затопить с головой.

_KyloRen: Заботиться о тебе мне в радость._

_KyloRen: Выздоравливай, котёнок._

Остаток рабочего дня Бен то и дело отвлекался на переписку с Рей.

Вскоре после того, как ему на телефон поступило подтверждение о доставке заказа, она прислала ему голосовое сообщение. В нем слегка хриплым от простуды, но от того лишь более милым голосом поведала, что ей до бесконечности приятно его проявление заботы. А горячий куриный суп, чай с лимоном и пирожные, заказанные им из любимого ресторана, оказались невероятно вкусными.

Мысли о прекращении общения с Рей испарились, растворившись практически без следа. Бен понимал, что всё это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, но…

А вдруг?

Вдруг она была бы не против общения с ним, с Беном? Вдруг, узнай она о тайне личности Кайло Рена, возьмет и обрадуется этому?..

Нет. Вряд ли.

Как же быть? Как прекратить общение с ней, когда он успел привязаться так, что никакими клешнями уже не оттащишь? Как выкинуть её из головы, когда она обосновалась там настолько прочно, что даже лоботомия её оттуда уже не вырежет?

Разрываясь между тем, что правильно, и тем, чего ему до безобразия хотелось, Бен стащил с шеи удушающий галстук. Что ему делать? Как поступить?

Скинул с плеч пиджак, прошёл на кухню и, отыскав початую бутылку скотча, щедро плеснул себе в стакан янтарной жидкости.

Стоило ему сделать первый обжигающий глоток, как телефон, оставленный им на журнальном столике в гостиной, призывно зажужжал. Новое сообщение! Бен ринулся к нему, не раздумывая дважды.

_Rey-Rey: *фотография*_

_Rey-Rey: Чувствую себя НАМНОГО ЛУЧШЕ._

_Rey-Rey: Спасибо, папочка: *_

Рухнув в кресло, Бен подавил рвущийся с губ стон.

Ей явно _лучше_.

Ведь будь ей плохо, изящная рука Рей вряд ли полезла бы за краешек трусиков.

_Ох._

_KyloRen: Вижу, котёнок._

_KyloRen: Но я не припомню, чтобы давал тебе на это разрешение. И что мне теперь с тобой делать?_

_Rey-Rey: Скажи мне, папочка, что бы ты со мной сделал, будь ты рядом?_

Разом осушив стакан, Бен выдохнул, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку.

_KyloRen: Вначале я бы избавил тебя от этой раздражающей одежды._

_Rey-Rey: Хорошо…_

_KyloRen: Потом привязал бы твои руки к изголовью кровати…_

_Rey-Rey: О? Продолжай, пожалуйста._

_KyloRen: И поцеловал бы тебя так, что ты имя своё забыла бы._

_Rey-Rey: Я уже его едва помню…_

Ох, _Рей_.

_KyloRen: Твоя грудь превосходно поместилась бы в моей ладони…_

_Rey-Rey: Уверена в этом…_

_KyloRen: Я бы поцеловал и её тоже.  
KyloRen: Вобрал бы в рот сосок — сначала один, затем другой — и не закончил бы до тех пор, пока они не заныли._

_Rey-Rey: *печатает*_

_KyloRen: Можешь не отвечать, котёнок, просто читай. И представляй._

_Rey-Rey: Хорошо, папочка…_

_KyloRen: Умница моя._

_KyloRen: Затем, я бы спустился ниже, целуя тебя всюду, докуда мог бы дотянуться._

_KyloRen: А потом ласкал бы тебя ртом часами до тех пор, пока ты не взмолилась бы о пощаде._

_Rey-Rey: Да…_

_KyloRen: И даже тогда я бы подумал дважды о том, стоит ли разрешать тебе кончить._

_Rey-Rey: Ох, папочка._

_Rey-Rey: Не заставляй меня ждать, пожалуйста, прошу тебя…_

_Rey-Rey: Я буду хорошей девочкой. Такой послушной. Только, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…_

Как? Как он мог ей отказать?

Расстегнув ширинку на штанах и слегка приспустив их, Бен принялся поглаживать изнывающий от возбуждения член.

_KyloRen: Насколько ты близка?_   


_Rey-Rey: Очень…_

Не сдержав стона, Бен откинул голову на мягкий подголовник кресла.

Внезапно явившаяся мысль озарила сознание. Она оказалась такой соблазнительной, что он едва ли обдумал её как следует.

Зажав нужную иконку, он выдохнул шепотом в микрофон несколько слов, которые прошлись жаркой волной по всему его телу.

— Ну же, котёнок, кончи для своего папочки.

KyloRen: *голосовое сообщение* 

В голове моментально всплыло вчерашнее видео и сладкие звуки, которые она издавала во время оргазма. Одного этого хватило чтобы отправить его на вершину блаженства.

Спустя несколько минут, когда затопившая сознание эйфория начала отступать, телефон в ладони коротко прожужжал.

_Rey-Rey: Спасибо, папочка: *_

_Rey-Rey: *фотография*_

Бен почувствовал, как схлынувшее было возбуждение снова начинает набирать обороты. 


	5. Консультация

Рей никогда еще не болела так весело. Как оказалось, этот Кайло Рен не только в папочку играл. Еще они в тот вечер умудрились поболтать о музыке и чертовых книгах. Рен явно был начитанным, да еще и тяжеляк слушал. Так что в следующий раз Рей по его приказу мастурбировала в наушниках под Tool.

_KyloRen: Понравилось?  
Rey-Rey: А то! С тобой вообще прикольно.  
KyloRen: Удивлена?  
Rey-Rey: Немного.  
Rey-Rey: Я думала, что только для голых фоток тебе нужна.  
KyloRen: Нет. Это было бы слишком скучно.  
KyloRen: Я люблю умных девочек.  
Rey-Rey: И послушных?  
KyloRen: Непослушных тоже. Я их воспитываю:)  
Rey-Rey: Я вся в предвкушении, папочка!_

Он все эти три дня заказывал ей еду, причем анонимно. Рей так и не узнала у курьера его настоящего имени. Терафлю и микстуры не забыл прислать. И голос у него похож был на ее обожаемого профессора Бена Соло. Только ниже и грубее. Но вот поговорить он с ней пока отказывался, хотя раньше предлагал сам. Говорил — надо заслужить. И даже прислал ей книжку почитать — Кастанеду.

_Rey-Rey: Спасибо, что не «Лолита», папочка XDD  
KyloRen: Ты определенно напрашиваешься на порку._

И Кайло Рен был очень, очень изобретателен в способах фотографирования и дрочки. Рей еще никогда столько раз подряд не кончала. Интересно, в жизни он такой же извращуга? Или наоборот застегнутый на все пуговицы джентльмен, который берется за плеть или ремень только за закрытыми дверями. К утру третьего дня Рей окрепла настолько, что пошла в душ. Сфотографировала свои груди с каплями воды на них, вышло красиво. Отправила.

_KyloRen: У тебя веснушки на плечах.  
Rey-Rey: И на носу тоже.  
KyloRen: Ты красивая.  
Rey-Rey: Ты меня не видел!  
KyloRen: Я уверен.  
Rey-Rey: Я скучная серая мышь-отличница.  
KyloRen: Я бы заткнул твой болтливый ротик…  
Rey-Rey: Твоим большим членом?;)  
KyloRen: Сначала языком._

В понедельник Рей шла на семинар ее прекрасного и ужасного профессора нога за ногу. Она потеряла медицинский полис и поэтому не обращалась к врачу, а еще выполнила только половину всех домашних работ, уж больно ее отвлекал чертов Кайло Рен. И теперь Рей трепетала, потому что Бен Соло был показательно жесток с прогульщиками и лентяями. Но все равно села в первый ряд.

Бен Соло спросил ее — скорее по привычке, ведь в этот раз она не тянула руку. Рей встала и облажалась по полной. Пока вся группа гаденько хихикала, профессор смерил ее удивленным взглядом и велел сесть. Больше до конца урока он к ней не обращался. Рей поочередно грызла ручку, карандаш, ластик, линейку, сама себе напоминая истеричную бобриху, и смаргивала горячие слезы обиды и стыда. Телефон вроде пару раз вибрировал в сумке, но Рей даже не притрагивалась к карману сбоку на молнии.

Звонка она ждала, как грешник второго пришествия. Но когда встала и взялась за тетрадку, тяжелая рука придавила ее конспекты обратно к столу.

— Думаю, если так пойдет и дальше, вы отстанете по программе, — сказал ей профессор Бен Соло чуть хрипловатым голосом.

Рей замерла будто мышь под метлой. Ее сознание бесновалось и вопило: «СКАЖИ ЕМУ ЧТО-БЛЯТЬ-НИБУДЬ!!!» — но Рей просто пялилась на предмет своих грез. Все последние три дня она представляла на месте Кайло Рена своего профессора и теперь чувствовала себя так, будто Бен Соло прочел ее мысли.

— Вы можете задержаться? — спросил Бен Соло, и перед Рей разверзлись глубины ада. Он, не замечая ее состояния, продолжил: — У меня свободный час, а ваша группа сегодня уже идет домой. Я коротко объясню вам материал, который вы пропустили.

— Почему вы так добры ко мне? — ляпнула Рей, ужаснулась и натурально прикусила себе язык. До крови!

— Потому что вы моя лучшая ученица, — и профессор улыбнулся.

А потом подвинул стул и сел рядом с ней! С ней!!! Рей чуть не упала в обморок. Его запах… От Бена Соло пахло каким-то пряным парфюмом, морской солью, кофе. Он наклонился к ней, перелистнул несколько страниц в ее тетради и указал длинным пальцем на условие задачи, которая у нее не получилась. Стал объяснять — так тихо и интимно, будто шептал на ухо. Рей тупила страшно и не смотрела ему в лицо. Только накопленные знания и часы зубрежки спасли ее от абсолютного позора. Зато она успела как следует изучить руки Бена и его пах. Интересно, что там, под брюками? Наверное, член у Бена Соло большой. Ну, он же сам большой!..

Объяснял профессор хорошо. Рей немного стряхнула оцепенение, когда он дважды терпеливо разложил ей по полочкам эти гребаные кривые в полярных координатах. И даже стала что-то попискивать в ответ. Они разобрали две задачки типичные и одну усложненную. И профессор похвалил Рей, отчего у нее немедленно промокли трусики.

— Надеюсь, что увижу вас на лекции завтра, — проговорил, пока Рей представляла, как он заваливает ее животом на стол, рвет на ней трусики и засовывает комок влажных кружев ей в рот, а потом трахает без всякой ласки и подготовки. О, она была более чем готова, несмотря на то, что в ней бывали только ее пальцы, а мужчина еще нет. Как-то некогда было — беда всех отличниц.

— Если у вас будут трудности в изучении материала, обращайтесь, — профессор еще раз ей улыбнулся.

Рей вышла из кабинета в эйфории. Ей срочно нужно было уединиться. По привычке залезла в телефон — пять непросмотренных от Кайло Рена. Интересовался, как там его котенок, и говорил всякие пошлости. Рей потерла полыхающие щеки. Сегодня она точно будет представлять, что это профессор ей пишет и всякую херню несет. Она завернула в туалет, в кабинке сунула руку под юбку — и расплакалась. Ей было стыдно. Что она творит? Любит одного, имеет виртуальный секс с другим. Может, ей встретиться с этим Кайло — типа клин клином вышибить? Ну, или если он окажется страшным, ей расхочется ему писать и называть папочкой. Папочкой, блять, знал бы Бен Соло — отшлепал бы Рей указкой и поставил бы в угол. Голую!

_Rey-Rey: Что там насчет поговорить?  
Rey-Rey: Мне твой голос понравился.  
Rey-Rey: Что сделать, чтобы заслужить?  
KyloRen: Ты точно готова к очередному заданию?  
Rey-Rey: Всегда готова, папочка!  
KyloRen: Жди вечером курьера!_

Рей долго ждала — вертелась на кровати в комнатушке своего хостела, даже какао на себя пролила. Пару раз строчила сообщения, но Кайло Рен был не в сети. Наконец ей позвонили с ресепшна — доставка. Рей накинула халатик и поскакала вниз через две ступеньки, причем в одних носках. Курьер вручил ей красивую черную коробочку, дал квитанцию расписаться и был таков. На все расспросы делал вид, что не понимает языка.

Она уже начала открывать, потом сообразила, что при всех в холле не стоит. Вернулась к себе, подняла крышку и долго пялилась на небольшую розовую загогулину и крохотный пультик. Потом дошло — это небольшой вибратор, который стимулирует и клитор, и точку джи. Телефон ожил.

_KyloRen: Нравится?  
Rey-Rey: О да! Как раз собираюсь попробовать!  
KyloRen: Нет. Завтра.  
Rey-Rey: Ждать до завтрашнего вечера?! Какой ты жестокий.  
KyloRen: Я хочу, чтобы ты вставила эту игрушку в себя и пошла с ней на занятия._


	6. Снова лекция

В ту ночь он никак не мог уснуть.

Едва отяжелевшие веки смыкались, перед внутренним взором моментально вспыхивало лицо Рей. И это лицо услужливое воображение клеило на увиденные им фотографии, которые она присылала. С подросткового возраста он не дрочил с таким постоянством. Эта девчонка, вернее, бесконечные, не оставляющие в покое мысли о ней держали его в постоянном напряжении. Она поселилась в его голове, и он ничегошеньки не мог с этим поделать. Сама того не подозревая, она терзала его, заставляя ревновать её... к самому себе! 

Бен, наверное, свихнулся! 

Он так запутался, так увяз в этой лживой, но неожиданно необходимой ему связи, что теперь едва ли мог положить этому конец. Но, опять же, едва ли он по-настоящему этого хотел. 

Когда она появилась на занятиях после выздоровления, и он увидел воочию предмет своей пожирающей, выжигающей дотла страсти, Бен, вместо того чтобы оставаться собранным, как и полагается компетентному преподавателю, попросту перестал мыслить здраво вообще.

В то утро она была особенно красивой; от одного взгляда на неё у него едва сердце не остановилось. Бессмысленно говорить, что до самого конца пары он чувствовал болезненную эрекцию в брюках. Бен всегда считал Рей красавицей, но теперь, наверняка зная, что именно скрывается под надетыми ею тряпками, он не мог перестать представлять её без одежды.

На самом деле он мыслить ни о чём другом не мог, лишь без конца проигрывал у себя в голове идею, которая изводила его с того самого момента, как он узнал, что переписывается именно с ней. С Рей. В мельчайших деталях он представлял себе, как нагнёт её над своим столом, накрутит на кулак эти мягкие, послушные локоны, и, задрав до поясницы эту чёртову клетчатую юбчонку, сорвёт проклятые трусики и вытрахает из неё всю душу. 

О, как бы он этого хотел! 

И именно поэтому он оставил её после занятий, напропалую пользуясь своим положением. Выебать её он не мог, по крайней мере _пока_ , но желание побыть с ней ещё немного, прежде чем она покинет его до следующего дня, не давало ему покоя. Фантазии о переписке с ней вдруг начали отдавать горечью, ведь общается она не с ним — технически. Рей думает, что под именем Кайло Рена скрывается некто другой, некто поинтереснее Бена, но уж никак не сам скучный профессор.

Даже теперь во тьме собственной спальни мысли об этом вызывали в нём неконтролируемое раздражение. 

Сцепив зубы, он зарылся лицом в подушку, вспоминая, как умудрился оставить её после пары под глупейшим предлогом. Якобы желал объяснить тему, по которой она типа отстала — хотя, если честно, Бен искренне считал Рей своей лучшей ученицей и не думал, что она сможет отстать по предмету из-за нескольких пропущенных занятий. 

Он оставил её после урока и...

И никогда прежде ему не было так сложно сосредоточиться на собственном предмете. 

Она сидела рядом — протяни руку и коснёшься. Она находилась так близко к нему, что он без зазрения совести утопал в мягком, щекочущем ноздри аромате её волос. Он неё пахло так славно, что раз или два Бен оказался не в силах сдержаться; он наклонялся к ней, пока она строчила в тетрадке указанную им же формулу, и вдыхал так глубоко, что от интенсивности этих вздохов кружилась голова. 

Он старался держать себя в руках, буквально до боли стискивая кулаки, лишь бы не потянуться к ней и не заправить непослушную прядку за ухо. Он старался, старался изо всех сил, но едва закончилось отведённое на дополнительное занятие время, Рей, нервно попрощавшись, выпорхнула из аудитории, а Бен со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Он не справился. 

Всё же он отпугнул её.

Ему показалось, что Рей не терпелось удрать от него, словно находиться с ним в одном помещении ей было не под силу. 

Его подозрения лишь усилились, когда спустя несколько минут после её ухода, она написала ему — не ему, Кайло! — желая услышать его голос.

Голос, значит. Ну-ну. 

Перевернувшись на спину, Бен завёл руки за голову, сгорая от мрачного нетерпения. Он не мог дождаться утра. Еще когда она согласилась на очередное задание от Кайло-блядского-Рена, порочная, но такая сладкая идея озарила сознание Бена. 

Прежде чем он смог обдумать эту дикую идею как следует, Бен успел отправить Рей подарочек тем же днём. А предварительно настроил синхронизацию с собственным смартфоном. И вот теперь, когда Рей получила должные инструкции, Бен не мог перестать думать о завтрашнем дне. 

Не перегибает ли он палку? 

Хмыкнув, Бен быстренько пришёл к выводу, что нет. 

Она согласилась на это, и думать, что всё это неправильно и даже аморально, он совершенно не желал. 

Едва наступило утро, Бен, как бы ни старался сдержаться, не смог не написать ей.

**KyloRen** : _Доброе утро, котёнок._

**KyloRen** : _Ты не забыла о нашем уговоре?_

Он завязывал перед зеркалом галстук, когда телефон, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке, коротко прожужжал.

**Rey-Rey** : _Доброе, папочка._  
 **Rey-Rey** : _Конечно нет ;)_  
 **Rey-Rey** : _И ты обещал, что я смогу с тобой поговорить, если буду послушной, помнишь?_

**KyloRen** : _Я прекрасно всё помню, котёнок. Но вначале посмотрим, как ты справишься с заданием ;)_

**Rey-Rey** : _< 3_

Да, справится. Она, в конце концов, _его хорошая девочка_.

Бен ухмыльнулся, написав о том, что он очень ею гордится.

***

Она появилась в дверях его аудитории, как обычно, вперёд всех остальных.

Сегодня на ней были узкие тёмные джинсы и кремового цвета блузка, под которой отчетливо было видно, что бюстгальтера нет; при виде её наряда Бен едва не зарычал. 

Господи, ни одна женщина прежде не вызывала в нём таких головокружительных эмоций. Ему немедленно захотелось сгрести её в охапку, пока ещё в потоковой аудитории кроме них двоих никого не было, утащить в первую попавшуюся подсобку и поцеловать так, чтобы она имя собственное забыла. А потом как пойдёт. 

Не представляя, что творится в голове её профессора, Рей вежливо кивнула ему и прошла мимо. А Бен, как зачарованный, следил за каждым её шагом, сдерживая себя из последних сил, чтобы не кинуться вперёд. 

Пока она аккуратно раскладывала тетрадки, Бен сжал кулаки с такой силой, что ручка, о которой он забыл напрочь, раскрошилась в его руке, впившись острым куском пластика прямо в центр ладони. Лишь резкая боль отрезвила его, заставив отступить на шаг. 

Вскоре аудитория заполнилась студентами, и Бену пришлось начать лекцию. Но едва ли он мог выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что в эти самые мгновения происходит с Рей. Точнее с тем, что происходит _в ней_.

Всю лекцию она не могла усидеть на месте, благодаря подарку, который он отправил ей прошлым вечером. На ходу проверив телефон, в специальном приложении он увидел, что Рей установила на автоматический режим самую низкую скорость. И всё же на её веснушчатых щёчках играл очаровательный румянец, пока она старательно выводила математические формулы в тетрадке, кусая губы. 

Ближе к середине занятия, когда Бен дал ученикам задание и смог, наконец-то, сесть за стол, он мигом достал из кармана до боли тесных брюк смартфон и снова открыл нужное приложение, которое позволяло ему контролировать новую игрушку Рей. 

Самое время для его маленькой мести. 

Нажав на нужную клавишу, Бен с самым невозмутимым выражением лица глянул на Рей, которая крепко зажмурилась, слегка поёрзав на месте. О, да. Он почувствовал, как член дёрнулся при виде этой сладкой пытки, которая целиком и полностью зависела от него. 

Слегка улыбнувшись, он чуть-чуть увеличил скорость. 

Ореховые глаза в ужасе распахнулись; Бен едва успел опустить взгляд. _Ещё быстрее_.

Гул нескольких десятков студентов не позволил ему услышать соскользнувший с её губ тихий стон, но Бен был абсолютно уверен в том, что она уже на грани, ещё немножко, ещё чуть-чуть... 

Он выключил вибратор, нажав на соответствующую этому действию кнопку. 

И едва это случилось, прозвенел звонок на перемену. 

Студенты покидали аудиторию один за другим, но Рей... 

Рей оставалась на месте, покрасневшая, задыхающаяся и настолько красивая... Бен сам едва не застонал от вида её искусанных губ. 

— Вы в порядке, мисс Ниджима? — отчего-то хриплым голосом спросил Бен, оставаясь сидеть за столом. 

Едва последний ученик выскользнул за двери, он коснулся рукой напряженного члена, пытаясь слегка изменить положение, чтобы встать из-за стола. 

— Д... да, профессор Соло, — он мог поклясться, что увидел, как вниз по её шее скатилась капелька пота. — Уже ухожу. 

Чёрт, нет. _Подожди_. 

Словно опомнившись, она покидала в сумку все свои тетради и учебники, после чего почти выскочила из-за стола. Бен сделал тоже самое в одно время с ней. 

— Вы кажетесь... — он отчаянно старался придумать предлог, чтобы оставить её ещё ненадолго, но в голове, как назло, было абсолютно пусто. И он не придумал ничего лучше, как стиснуть в руке свой смартфон. — С вами точно всё в порядке? 

В следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей, которые для Бена слились в череду счастливейших случайностей. 

Во-первых, по всей видимости он нечаянно активировал вибратор, причём выбрав самый быстрый темп. 

Во-вторых, Рей запнулась и ему ничего не осталось, как поймать её, ненароком прижав к себе. 

И в третьих. 

В третьих они оказались так близко друг к другу, что он увидел — почувствовал — этот момент, когда её тело выгнулось у него в руках. Закатив глаза, Рей долго и низко простонала — отчего член Бена дёрнулся — и, задрожав, уткнулась лбом в его грудь. 

Между ними повисла тишина, подобная густому киселю, а напряжение, искрившееся в воздухе, заставило каждый нерв в теле Бена натянуться до предела. 

Она, что... Только что...? 

Они заговорили одновременно. 

— С вами всё в порядке? 

— Извини...те, прости...те, пожалуй...ста. 

Аккуратно придерживая её за талию, Бен постарался заглянуть ей в глаза, но она упрямо глядела в пол, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Мисс Ниджима? — снова, безуспешно, попытался Бен.

— Профессор Соло, мне пора... идти. Простите. 

Она выскочила из аудитории — как и из его объятий — будто за ней гналось стадо чертей.


	7. Практикум

Рей еле сумела добраться до туалета — захлопнула дверь, просунула в ручку швабру. Стащила вниз по бедрам джинсы и трусики, схватилась за снова оживший вибратор, чтоб вытащить, — и снова кончила. Содрогаясь, сползла спиной по стене — ослабевшие ноги ее больше не держали. А в голове раз за разом прокручивалось десятиминутной давности воспоминание — как она кончает в объятиях любимого. 

Рей тихонько завыла. Мало того, что он скорее всего понял, что с ней происходит. Так еще и никак не отреагировал, чурбан бесчувственный! «С вами все в порядке?»

— Нет, блять, — проговорила она вслух, вытаскивая проклятую игрушку, и вытирая слезы. — Со мной не все в порядке, профессор. В моей киске вибратор, но она жаждет вашего члена. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне про векторы. И блять покажите наконец свой гребаный вектор, хочу чувствовать его в себе!

В дверь заколотили.

— Занято! — крикнула Рей, заворачивая снова умолкшую игрушку в туалетную бумагу и пряча ее в свою сумку. Застегнулась, умылась, распустила волосы. Ничего кроме румянца не напоминало о сильнейшем оргазме в ее жизни. 

Рей тяжело вздохнула, снова вспоминая, какой профессор сильный и большой, как тверды его мускулы, какой он горячий на ощупь. Как от него пахнет… Она будет мастурбировать на это воспоминание весь оставшийся год, видимо!

Рей вышла. И взгляд ее был настолько суров, что переминавшиеся нетерпеливо с ноги на ногу девчонки со старшего курса ничего ей не сказали прямо. Хотя в спину полетело: «Дрочила там поди, сучка!». 

Рей развернулась и показала средний палец:

— Да блять дрочила! — заявила. — На учебник ебаной математики!

Как назло, в конце коридора показался профессор Соло. Про ебаную математику он точно слышал! Рей с усилием растянула губы в улыбке и пошла в другую сторону, хотя пришлось давать крюк по зданию универа, чтоб вернуться к лестнице на выход. Только в полупустом в этот час автобусе Рей вынула смартфон.

_Rey-Rey: Твоя девочка сегодня была хорошей!  
Rey-Rey: И целый день носила украшение, которое ты подарил.  
Rey-Rey: Я заслужила разговор, м-м?_

Ответ пришел, когда Рей уже выходила на своей остановке.

_KyloRen: Сколько оргазмов получила?  
Rey-Rey: Четыре, папочка! XDD  
KyloRen: Значит, четыре минуты! Позвоню в полночь._

Рей чертыхнулась. Надо было сказать десять. Тем более что на самом деле она получила три с половиной оргазма — один утром, от предвкушения, другой слабенький в тряском автобусе, и наконец еще два — из-за проклятого секси-профессора Бена Соло.

Весь вечер Рей не находила себе места. Так волновалась, словно экзамен сдавала. Даже вымылась два раза и уложила волосы, хотя Кайло Рен вряд ли разрешит ей видеочат с ним сегодня. Он отговорился коротким «Занят» и больше не отвечал.

На нервах убрала комнату, проветрила, зажгла свечи, надела шелковые шортики и шелковый халатик, который постоянно с нее сползал. Стрелки часов Рей готова была подгонять пинками. И вот ее полностью заряженный телефон завибрировал. Рей выронила его на одеяло (гадский скользкий корпус!), снова схватила, трясущимся пальцем провела по экрану.

— Привет, — сказала первая.

На том конце издалека раздавалась тихая и ненавязчивая лаунж-музыка. После трех самых ужасных секунд в жизни Рей хриплый низкий голос ей ответил:

— Здравствуй, котенок.

— О божечки, ты ответил, это и правда происходит, я не сплю! — зачастила Рей, с ужасом понимая, что не может остановиться. — Я имею в виду… это… ну, со мной первый раз такое! Я тебя не видела, ничего о тебе не знаю, и все такое, но…

— Успокойся, котенок, — хохотнул Кайло Рен. — Мы собираемся заняться сексом по телефону. Ты будешь послушной или непослушной?

— Послушной, папочка, — быстро ответила Рей. И немного осмелела: — Непослушной стану, если мы все-таки встретимся.

— Посмотрим, — сказал ей Кайло Рен. — Что на тебе?

— Розовые шелковые трусики с кружевной каймой и халатик с поясом. Короткий, — перечислила Рей, поглядывая на часы. Прошло сорок секунд.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне о своей фантазии, — проинструктировал ее Кайло. — Очень подробно.

Рей заметалась по кровати, она не была готова вот так прямо сразу говорить вслух все то, о чем она писала с такой легкостью.

— Или говоришь, или я отключаюсь, — пригрозил ей Кайло. — Ты обещала слушаться.

— Да-да, папочка! — Рей кашлянула, придвинулась поближе к динамику лежащего перед ней телефона. — Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Чтобы обнял своими сильными руками, прижал к себе. Ты такой сильный, наверняка сможешь меня поднять…

— Смогу, — со смешком подтвердил Кайло.

— А потом хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — продолжила Рей. — С языком.

— Как именно? — уточнил Рен, наверняка забавляясь. Но микрофон у него ловил хорошо, и Рей явственно услышала через музыку движение и шорох, вроде бы одежды. Он там дрочит уже? Отлично!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты лизнул мои губы и пробрался языком мне в рот, — пояснила Рей. — И целовал бы меня долго, чтобы я прямо задыхалась.

— Дальше, — велел ей Кайло.

— Спу…спусти… халатик с плеч, — попросила его Рей, будто он и правда был рядом. — Моя… моя грудь. Хочу, чтобы ты пососал ее. Как и обещаешь всегда!

— О, на этот раз я не только буду ласкать твои соски языком, — промурлыкал Кайло. — Я прихвачу их зубами. Больно будет самую чуточку, но еще и очень сладко. Твои трусики станут мокрыми.

— Уже, папочка, — хихикнула Рей, которая поглаживала себя сквозь тонкий шелк.

— Проверила? — хмыкнул Кайло. — А ведь я тебе не разрешал! Руки за голову!

Рей подчинилась. Она вся трепетала — и ей нравилась добровольность. Она ведь в любой момент может прекратить это, верно?

— Я стану ласкать тебя ртом прямо сквозь трусики, — сказал ей Кайло.

— Я наверняка кончу, — задыхаясь, пробормотала Рей.

— Нет, я подведу тебя к самой грани и остановлюсь, — Кайло был безжалостен.

— Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, — Рей всерьез начала умолять, как будто он был рядом.

— Какое у тебя изголовье кровати? — спросил вдруг Кайло; в тумане возбуждения Рей едва поняла вопрос.

— Деревянные… прутья. А что? — удивилась она.

— Я сдеру с тебя халатик и трусики, — сказал ей Кайло, — и поясом привяжу к изголовью не только твои запястья, но и щиколотку. У тебя ведь хорошая растяжка, котенок?

— В школе немного балетом занималась, — простонала Рей, представляя себя в этой позе. 

Сбросила одежду и сама не только ухватилась за прутья, но и ногу закинула к изголовью, зацепилась пальчиками. Проклятое воображение немедленно подсунуло ей образ Бена Соло, стоящего над ней одетым. Он медленно расстегивал рубашку.

— Что замолчала, котенок? — спросил ее Кайло.

— Раздеваюсь, — призналась Рей.

— Не трогай себя пока, — напомнил он.

— Я вся в твоем распоряжении, папочка, — прохрипела Рей.

— Умоляй меня, — приказал Кайло.

— Трахни меня! — выдала Рей, радуясь, что на самом деле в комнате одна.

— Как именно? — Кайло опять решил поиздеваться.

— Своим большим членом, — Рей аж зажмурилась от стыда, пока произносила это.

— И много членов ты видела? — голос Кайло стал грубее, требовательнее.

— Вживую… Ни одного, — призналась Рей.

— Совсем хорошая девочка, — теперь тон Кайло сочился довольством. — Ты заслужила награду.

— Ты меня трахнешь? — спросила Рей, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не начать снова мастурбировать.

— Сначала я буду ласкать твой крошечный клитор своими грубыми пальцами, — проговорил Кайло медленно. — И ты кончишь. А пока будешь дрожать от удовольствия, я вставлю тебе. Жестко, без всякой подготовки. Будет больно, но недолго. Я закину твою свободную ножку себе на плечо и начну тебя трахать. И буду смотреть, как мой огромный член двигается в твоей тесной киске…

Рей в голос застонала.

— Можешь себя трогать! — разрешил Кайло. И отключился!

Рей всхлипнула и довела себя до оргазма буквально парой движений. Схватила телефон — время звонка 4:02. И набрала сама, но никто не ответил. Дурман возбуждения рассеялся, и ей вдруг стало очень грустно. Чем она занимается? А главное — зачем? Вибрация постели возвестила о новом сообщении.

_KyloRen: Тебе понравилось?  
Rey-Rey: Да… Но мне было мало ;)  
Rey-Rey: Неужели я не заслужила подольше?  
KyloRen: Не все сразу.  
Rey-Rey: Почему?  
KyloRen: Быстро надоест.  
Rey-Rey: *грустное эмодзи*  
Rey-Rey: Я в душ._

В душе Рей еще поревела. Наверное, критические дни скоро, вот ее и кроет. Вышла, погасила свечи. Телефон опять прожужжал.

_KyloRen: Спать ложишься?  
Rey-Rey: Ага.  
KyloRen: В чем ты?  
Rey-Rey: Я немного устала для второго раунда: (  
KyloRen: Я просто хочу тебя представить.  
Rey-Rey: Я в футболке в огромными дырками. На ней когда-то была надпись KISS.  
Rey-Rey: И в трусах с плящущими бананами.  
KyloRen: Как бананы могут плясать?  
Rey-Rey: У них есть ручки и ножки. И солнечные очки.  
Rey-Rey: Я двигаюсь, бананы шевелятся. Типа, пляшут! :)))  
KyloRen: Жаль, я не могу этого увидеть.  
KyloRen: Вживую.  
Rey-Rey: У тебя все шансы, папочка ;)  
KyloRen: Если я был бы рядом, то отнес бы тебя в душ на руках._

Рей покраснела. Ей было ужасно приятно. Она представила, как ее берет на руки и несет в ванну… Чертов Бен Соло! Рей дала пинка образу профессора. Схватила телефон и набрала сообщение.

_Rey-Rey: Мне приятно до слез это слышать.  
KyloRen: Я бы заснул, обнимая тебя.  
KyloRen: Ты наверняка мерзнешь по ночам.  
Rey-Rey: Вообще-то нет XDD  
Rey-Rey: Но обнимашки люблю! : -*  
KyloRen: Доброй ночи, котенок.  
Rey-Rey: И тебе… Кайло:)_

А утром Кайло прислал ей букет цветов, да к тому же и не розы, а гладиолусы и ирисы. Рей ужасно обрадовалась. Она сунула нос в самый большой гладиолус и подумала, что, может быть, ей просто попробовать соблазнить профессора? У нее есть еще целых два месяца, пока у первокурсников идут занятия по математическому модулю.

Она надела стринги и джинсы-скинни, а верхом выбрала тонкую черную водолазку, которая при определенном свете казалась полупрозрачной. И натянула эту водолазку прямо на голое тело! Пусть ее сиськи маленькие, зато торчком. Но чтобы не радовать мужиков по дороге, Рей нацепила курточку, и сняла ее только в аудитории. К сожалению, профессор в этот раз запаздывал. Зато студенты подтянулись.

Вдруг Рей кто-то схватил сзади за бедра и поднял в воздух, она взвизгнула.

— Эй, детка, твоей маме зять не нужен? — весело спросил ее спортсмен и пикапер По.  
Рей брыкнулась, но По держал крепко. И тут в аудиторию вошел профессор Бен Соло!


	8. Коллоквиум

С самого утра у Бена Соло было прекрасное настроение. 

Проснувшись, он первым делом оформил доставку цветов для Рей. Просто захотел, чтобы ее день начался с улыбки. Затем отправился в душ, где под обжигающими струями воды передёрнул разок на воспоминание о голосе задыхающейся от страсти Рей и образы её обнажённого тела. После чего, выпив кофе, поспешил в университет. И напевал себе под нос идиотскую песню, которая каким-то невообразимым образом напоминала ему о Рей.

Он не мог выкинуть из головы события прошлого вечера, которые отпечатались в его сознании подобно клейму. Он поговорил с Рей, по-настоящему поговорил; и пусть он сделал это от лица Кайло — пусть! — Бен не мог дождаться, когда повторит этот волнующий опыт. А ещё он понимал, что с каждым днём связь, образовавшаяся между ним и Рей, становится лишь крепче. Скоро одних лишь телефонных разговоров ей станет мало, а он сам уже едва сдерживался от сохранения тайны, известной лишь ему одному. 

Рано или поздно придётся всё ей рассказать, и Бена страшила одна лишь мысль об этом. 

Она может подать на него в суд; может обратиться к руководству университета, донести на него, поставив под угрозу его преподавательскую карьеру; может начать шантажировать его, в конце концов... Но где-то глубоко внутри Бен знал, что она этого не сделает. Она на это просто не способна, ведь она — хорошая девочка. Его хорошая девочка.

Она может не обрадоваться, что анонимным собеседником является её профессор, но Бен стал несколько более уверен в себе после того, как она кончила в его объятиях — о чём Бен не смог бы забыть, даже если бы сильно этого захотел. Будь он проклят, если неверно истолковал искрившее между ними сексуальное напряжение! 

Всё утро его сердце не переставало петь, сгорая в нетерпении перед встречей с любимой. Да, любимой — Бен наконец смог признать свои чувства к Рей. В груди Бена ширилось нечто тёплое, до боли приятное. Ему хотелось орать с крыш о своих чувствах к девочке, которая с ума его свела. Он почти решил, что, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, станет потихоньку подготавливать почву для предстоящего с Рей разговора. Заранее выдумал идеальный предлог, который позволит ему быть рядом с ней дольше полутора часов в день, и не мог дождаться того мгновения, когда оставит её после сегодняшней пары и сделает ей предложение, от которого она вряд ли откажется.

Бен сделает всё возможное, чтобы она начала чувствовать себя комфортно находясь рядом с ним. А после выберет подходящий момент и признаётся ей, надеясь, что она не придушит его своими изящными ручками. 

Горизонт его мрачной жизни внезапно стал заполняться теплотой солнца, именем которому была Рей. Бен знал, что она — то единственное, чего ему не хватало все эти полные холодного одиночества годы. 

Он не планировал влюбляться в неё, но раз уж так получилось, ему придётся приложить максимум усилий, чтобы она полюбила его в ответ. Варианты, противоположные этому, он рассматривать даже не собирался!

Бен настолько глубоко погряз в собственных мыслях, что едва не опоздал на пару, хотя такого прежде с ним не случалось. Но лучше бы он опоздал. 

Ведь, открыв дверь в аудиторию, Бен увидел такое зрелище, от которого его словно ледяной водой окатило. Сердце, мгновением ранее отбивающее полный радости ритм, запнулось, после чего заколотилось с бешеной силой, и у Бена голова пошла кругом. 

Теплота в груди сменилась лютым морозом, а хорошее настроение утекло в сточную канаву, ведь...

Рей... его Рей, его девочка обжималась с этим тупым качком, По Дэмероном! 

За какие-то доли секунды мир Бена Соло затрещал по швам. Да как она... как она могла! 

Гул шумящей в ушах крови и красная пелена, застилавшая глаза, служили предвестием беды. Бен знал это чувство, прекрасно знал, ведь с юношеского возраста у него периодически случались вспышки гнева. От них страдали не только неправильно лежавшие вокруг юного Соло вещи, но и его собственные кулаки, которые он сбивал о первую попавшуюся твёрдую поверхность.

О, как ему хотелось стесать кулаки о кривую рожу этого нахала, который посмел прикоснуться к его любимой! Как ему хотелось взять этого кудрявого уёбка за шкирку и выкинуть из окна. Как хотелось...

Лишь громкий звук захлопнувшейся двери вывел его из смертоносного транса. Он едва заметил, что сам же дёрнул за ручку с такой силой, что та чуть не отвалилась, а деревянная дверь разве что трещинами не пошла. 

Закипающий яростью мозг с опозданием обработал услышанную информацию: Рей вырывалась из хватки потерявшего страх верзилы, умоляя отпустить её. 

С невероятным трудом подавив в себе желание оторвать ироду лапы, Бен шагнул вглубь аудитории. 

— Убрал руки, Дэмерон, — правила этикета по общению со студентами сейчас волновали Бена в самую последнюю очередь. — Кажется, мисс Ниджима ясно выразилась, разве нет? 

Рей, покрасневшая и вспотевшая — даже сейчас, напополам разрываясь от бурлящей в нём ярости, Бен не мог не заметить её красоту — широко распахнула глаза и нервно облизала губы. Она мигом отошла от поставившего ее на пол негодяя-качка на несколько шагов, приблизившись к Бену настолько, что он тут же почувствовал ненавязчивый аромат её шампуня. 

— Извините, профессор, — насмешливо протянул Дэмерон, подняв обе руки в воздух. — Мы просто прикалывались. 

— Прикалываться будете в военкомате, куда вас отправят после того, как завалите очередной зачёт, — Бен заставил себя убрать из голоса излишнюю злость, и теперь даже для собственных ушей его тон сочился лишь холодным презрением. — Интересно, какой предмет окажется для вас слишком сложным на этот раз? 

Лишь после того, как его ладонь легла на поясницу Рей и легко подтолкнула девушку вперёд, до Бена дошло, что он прикоснулся к ней. И действие это вышло таким лёгким, таким привычным, что у него внезапно засосало под ложечкой, а в животе свернулся колючий клубок. 

Разом свалившаяся на него правда едва не придавила его к полу — таким громоздким ощущался груз открытия, упавшего ему на плечи. 

Она же ещё совсем девчонка. Молодая, ветреная и непостоянная к тому же! 

Сегодня она разделяет жаркие переписки с Кайло, завтра — кончает в объятиях Бена, а послезавтра что? Закрутит с этим имбецилом, у которого мозг размером с горошину? Рано, слишком рано и совершенно безответственно Бен позволил своим чувствам зародиться! Какой же он глупец! 

Опустив портфель и сумку с ноутбуком на стол, Бен вытащил компьютер и, проделав нужные манипуляции, вывел на экран интерактивной доски контрольную работу, которую он планировал провести лишь на следующей неделе. Чувствуя, как опаляющий гнев сочится сквозь поры кожи, Бен решил занять студентов контрольной. Он знал, что провести полноценную лекцию будет просто не в состоянии. 

Потоковая аудитория наполнилась недовольным гулом, но Бен даже ухом не повёл, распорядившись закончить работу к концу пары. 

— Того, кто не напишет контрольную, я не допущу к зачёту перед модульным экзаменом. 

Гул стал ещё недовольнее, но Бен с мстительным удовлетворением сел за стол, вытащил из кармана телефон. На ожившем экране высветилось непрочитанное сообщение.

**Rey-Rey** : _Какие красивые цветы!_

**Rey-Rey** : _Спасибо, папочка! Из-за тебя я не могу перестать улыбаться!_

Бен и сам улыбнулся прежде, чем понял, что делает.

Ну почему, почему она имеет над ним такую власть?! Одним лишь сообщением ей удалось утихомирить кипевший в нём гнев! Зная, что, скорее всего она не ответит, Бен всё же написал сообщение.

**KyloRen** : _Не за что, котёнок._

Глянув на сидящую напротив себя Рей, Бен пожевал щеку изнутри, раздумывая, стоит ли написать ей о том, что так и рвётся наружу?

Словно прочитав его мысли, Рей подняла глаза и совершенно неожиданно их взгляды встретились. Бен, вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, продолжил смотреть на неё, пока вся аудитория была занята контрольной работой. А Рей... Она смотрела на него в ответ без стеснения, как бывало прежде; она глядела на него, слегка изогнув свои губы в мягкой улыбке, словно... Словно он был ей интересен. 

Почувствовав, как сердце забилось в самом горле, Бен отвернулся первым, опустил взгляд в экран своего смартфона.

**KyloRen** : _Котёнок, ответишь мне на один вопрос? Только честно._

Она не ответила сразу же, потому что после того, как он сделал ей замечание, Рей не пользовалась мобильником во время занятий. Тем не менее Бен решил дожать, раз уж начал.

**KyloRen** : _Твоё сердце свободно?_

Он и сам не знал, что хотел услышать в ответ. Правду, наверное. Она могла быть влюблена; вряд ли в него — в Бена, и уж точно не в Кайло. Но если бы он знал наверняка, есть ли у него шанс заполучить её, он бы почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Остаток пары он перечитывал их переписку с самого начала, как какой-то сопливый школьник, впервые по уши влюбившийся. Он просматривал её фотографии, чувствуя ставший привычным прилив возбуждения, которое едва ли засыпало с тех пор, когда он увидел её в том чёртовом коридоре. 

Пролистывая сохранённые в телефоне фотографии, Бен внезапно понял одну простую вещь: он влюбился в неё сразу, одним махом, не успев толком опомниться. И чувство это может открыть ему путь либо к счастливейшему будущему, либо в пустую, холодную бездну, из которой он вряд ли выберется.

Звонок на перемену вырвал его из круговорота сводящих с ума мыслей. Ученики один за другим подходили к его столу, на котором оставляли написанные контрольные. Рей, вместо обычной спешки, копошилась на своём месте до тех пор, пока из аудитории не вышел последний студент. Лишь после этого поднялась на ноги и направилась прямиком к Бену.

Он не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, потому что внезапно в падающем из окна солнечном свете он увидел торчком стоявшие острые соски, которые проглядывали сквозь тонкий материал тёмной водолазки. 

У него тут же пересохло во рту, а член в брюках моментально ожил. 

Смущённо улыбнувшись, она положила листок со своей контрольной поверх вороха остальных, и уже было развернулась, собираясь уйти, но Бен подскочил из-за стола прежде, чем смог себя остановить. 

— Мисс Ниджима, задержитесь на минутку, пожалуйста. 

Мысли, бешено скачущие в голове, спотыкались одна о другую, пока Бен решал, о чём с ней заговорить.

— Да, профессор? 

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен спрятал отчего-то дрожащие руки в карманы брюк и, качнувшись с пятки на носок, выбрал нейтральнейшую тему из всех возможных. 

— На следующей неделе в столице состоится конференция, куда меня пригласили представлять наш университет. И мне нужен помощник, которому нужно будет поехать со мной. Все расходы возьмёт на себя администрация. Вы, само собой, можете отказаться... 

Она перебила его, не дав закончить предложение.

— Нет! — Ореховые глаза Рей распахнулись в ужасе, словно одна лишь мысль о совместной поездке с Беном её ужасает. Но едва эта мысль промелькнула у него в сознании, как Рей быстро добавила. — Конечно не откажусь. Я сделаю всё, о чём вы меня попросите, профессор. 

_О_? 

— Хорошо, мисс Ниджима. Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Бен, облизнув губы; от него не укрылось то, как Рей проследила это движение горящим взглядом. — Детали мы ещё обсудим, я просто хотел... — Бен запнулся, ненароком соскользнув взглядом на её грудь. — Хотел спросить именно вас, потому что, повторю снова, вы — моя лучшая студентка.

Сглотнув, Рей опустила глаза в пол и переступила с ноги на ногу. Её щёчки налились очаровательным румянцем, и из-за этого сердце Бена едва не выскочило из грудной клетки.

— Спасибо, — ответила она тихо. Но внезапно, будто опомнившись, добавила. — И спасибо, что помогли мне отделаться от По, — она покраснела ещё больше. — Понятия не имею, что на него нашло... 

В который раз опустив взгляд к её груди, к торчащим соскам в частности, Бен шумно выдохнул. Как бы сильно он ни был зол на чёртова гиббона, посмевшего прикоснуться к его девочке, Бен отлично понимал, почему эта кучерявая обезьяна не смогла сдержать себя в руках. 

От Рей за версту пахло сексом; она словно сладчайшее лакомство в блестящей, красивой упаковке. Немудрено, что помимо Бена её замечают и другие... парни. Одна лишь мысль об этом подняла в нём обжигающую волну гнева, контролировать который с каждым разом становилось все тяжелее. 

— Не за что, Рей, — он поперхнулся воздухом, когда понял, что обратился к ней по имени. — Мисс Ниджима. Простите, — быстро исправился. — Не за что. Я не допущу подобного поведения в отношении вас. Кого бы то ни было. Вообще. 

Подняв на него глаза, она улыбнулась ярко, похоже, ни капли не смутившись заминкой. 

— Спасибо, в любом случае. 

Уже подойдя к двери, Рей вдруг обернулась и, улыбнувшись ещё шире, попрощалась, едва не сровняв Бена с землёй. 

— До свидания... Бен.


	9. Конференция: часть первая

Рей доехала до дома в состоянии полнейшей эйфории. Ей давно не было настолько хорошо. И только зашвырнув сумку на кровать, вспомнила про телефон. Открыла чат — и чертыхнулась. Надо ответить. Кайло спрашивает, влюблена ли она. Конечно, блин! Только если она скажет правду — он может порвать с ней. И тут Рей накрыла волна ужаса.

В конце концов последние недели Кайло был с ней рядом. Он ведь не только командовал. Порой в строчках… сквозила забота. Настоящая, а не просто игры в доминанта. Иногда — нежность. И враз лишиться всего этого в погоне за несбыточной мечтой? Рей была не готова. Может быть потом, когда Бен Соло проявит к ней побольше внимания. Рей недрогнувшими пальцами набрала:

_Rey-Rey: Хорошие девочки не переписываются с мужчинами, если их сердце уже занято:)_

Ответ пришел немедленно, будто Кайло Рен вообще не выпускал телефон из рук.

_KyloRen: А ты хорошая девочка?  
Rey-Rey: Очень! Хочешь приехать и проверить?  
KyloRen: Может, и хочу._

Сердце в груди Рей совершило кульбит. Она села прямо на пол, оперлась спиной о стену. Напечатала:

_Rey-Rey: Прямо сейчас?  
KyloRen: Не сегодня.  
KyloRen: Но скоро.  
Rey-Rey: Скоро не выйдет, папочка! Я уезжаю на конференцию в столицу!  
KyloRen: С кем?  
Rey-Rey: Одна! Поездку универ оплатит. Но все равно — тяжело быть хорошей девочкой! ХDDD_

Вторая ложь далась Рей куда легче. Она снова встала, начала собираться. Ну как собираться — вывалила небогатые запасы своих шмоток и ковырялась в них, словно золотоискатель. Как будто надеялась найти среди своих скромных тряпочек комплект кружевного белья от Кавалли и платье от Шанель.

Белье нашлось пусть и поскромнее брендом, но зато целых два развратных бюстика — черный и красный. Рей долго искала пару, пока не вспомнила, что при покупке сэкономила на трусиках. Взяла кружевные стринги похожего оттенка и пачку хлопкового белья поскромнее. Со вздохом подумала, что по закону подлости в подходящий момент будет щеголять труселями в розовых крокодилах. Телефон опять ожил.

_KyloRen: Я живу в столице. Встретимся?_

Рей выматерилась. Она не хотела терять и минуты общения с профессором. Но еще… Интересно, какой он, Кайло? Какие руки, какие губы? Чем занимается по жизни, как одевается? Есть ли у него мотоцикл? Рей вздохнула. Надо было отвечать, а то вдруг обидится…

_Rey-Rey: А ты часом не маньяк?;)  
KyloRen: Заодно и проверишь.  
Rey-Rey: Запрешь меня?  
KyloRen: Несомненно. Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Rey-Rey: Хочу! У тебя красивый голос. Позвонишь?  
KyloRen: У тебя красивое всё. Но нет.  
Rey-Rey: Почему?  
KyloRen: Подумай._

Рей вздохнула. Ей нужно было собираться, убрать все, что она раскидала, проверить почту — наверное, учебный отдел уже скинул ей всю нужную информацию по поездке. Вместо этого она пялилась в зеленоватую рамку чата и думала, что означают его слова. Он не хочет звонить, потому что…

_Rey-Rey: Ты не хочешь звонить, потому что хочешь встречи?  
KyloRen: Ответ «на отлично»._

Рей покраснела. Ох, он опять включил «профессора», ей это так нравилось!

_Rey-Rey: Давай встретимся. Где?  
KyloRen: В отеле. Скажи мне, когда ты приедешь, где остановишься.  
KyloRen: Пошлю за тобой такси.  
Rey-Rey: Мне нужно проверить программу конференции:)_

Рей отбросила телефон. Она только что согласилась встретиться с незнакомым мужчиной в отеле, куда едет с профессором, в которого влюблена? Да она с ума сошла. Вернулась, мельком глянула в чат — Рен был в сети. Ждал, видимо, ее ответа. Она полезла в почту.  
Три дня конференции, две ночи в отеле, поедут туда на экспрессе, который домчит их за четыре часа. И вместо того, чтоб изнывать от неразделенной любви к спящему за стенкой Бену Соло, она попрется в другой отель на встречу с незнакомцем. Супер. Ну, она оставит записку, где ее искать. Точнее, ее хладный труп. Кайло Рен ее наверняка задушит и только потом трахнет.

_Rey-Rey: с 15 по 17 число я в столице.  
Rey-Rey: Какую ночь выберешь?  
KyloRen: Ночь с 16 на 17.  
Rey-Rey: Договорились. Ты мной доволен?  
KyloRen: Я всегда тобой доволен. Ты самое прекрасное создание на свете.  
Rey-Rey: У меня свиной пятачок! И огромные уши, вот!  
KyloRen: Самое прекрасное ушастое создание на свете с пятачком._

И Рей скинула ему адрес своего отеля.

_Rey-Rey: Я заслужила немного удовольствия, папочка?  
KyloRen: Что на тебе?  
Rey-Rey: Ой, лучше тебе не знать:)))  
KyloRen: Тогда сними это.  
Rey-Rey: Сняла. Что дальше?  
KyloRen: Зеркало есть большое?_

Рей растерянно огляделась. Ее платяной «бабушкин» шкаф как раз имел зеркальную дверную створку. Вообще хостел кичился своим «экологическим инновационным подходом», поэтому мебель собирали по помойкам.

_Rey-Rey: Есть.  
KyloRen: Сядь напротив.  
KyloRen: Постели только что-то. Чтоб не замерзнуть.  
Rey-Rey: С тобой мне всегда горячо!  
KyloRen: А теперь просто читай. И подчиняйся.  
Rey-Rey: Я вся твоя!  
KyloRen: Согни ноги в коленях и раздвинь. Посмотри на себя в зеркало.  
KyloRen: Я знаю, что ты мокрая. Не трогай себя пока.  
KyloRen: Я хочу, чтоб ты на себя смотрела.  
KyloRen: Сама невинность. Твои соски набухли и ноют, я вижу это.  
KyloRen: Твое сердце колотится. Без оргазма ты даже не сможешь уснуть сегодня.  
Rey-Rey: Мне одиноко без тебя сейчас.  
KyloRen: Мы скоро увидимся. Оближи средний палец.  
KyloRen: И введи в себя. Двигай им и смотри в зеркало.  
KyloRen: Медленно.  
KyloRen: Нравится?  
KyloRen: Хочется большего?  
Rey-Rey: даааа  
KyloRen: Теперь оттрахай себя пальцами — тремя сразу.  
KyloRen: Быстро и жестко.  
KyloRen: И думай о том  
KyloRen: Что мы скоро встретимся.  
KyloRen: И я сделаю с тобой это  
KyloRen: И многое другое!_

Рей бурно кончила и даже выронила телефон, хорошо хоть не разбила. Отдышалась, натянула обратно пижаму, помыла руки.

_KyloRen: Понравилось?  
Rey-Rey: Да <333  
KyloRen: Я не разрешаю тебе трогать себя, пока мы не увидимся.  
Rey-Rey: Это нечестно: (  
KyloRen: Награда будет того стоить, котенок.  
KyloRen: Спокойной ночи.  
Rey-Rey: Восемь вечера, папочка! Даже мультики еще не перестали показывать по телеку ХD  
KyloRen: Тебе нужно выспаться. Марш в кровать!_

Рей легла рано, но толком не спала. Ворочалась, думала глупости, подскочила ни свет, ни заря. Долго выбирала, что надеть. Взяла короткое платьице А-силуэта с легкой ветровкой, долго возилась с чулками. У нее нашлась всего одна пара для особого случая, и Рей мрачно думала, что непременно пустит стрелку на них. Сунула ноги в туфли и прихватила чемоданчик на колесах. Напевая, скатилась со своей ношей по лестнице, вышла на улицу, вдохнула влажный после дождя воздух.

Из-за поворота выехал внедорожник. Рей зевнула, сделала несколько шагов к остановке, но внедорожник перегородил ей дорогу. Дверь открылась, и из машины вышел ее профессор.

— Ой, здрасьте, а откуда вы узнали, что я тут живу? — Рей заулыбалась, как идиотка.  
— В… учебном отделе адрес взял, — ответил Бен Соло, забирая ее чемодан и убирая в багажник. — Садитесь.

Рей забралась на переднее сиденье.  
— Ваша машина, профессор? — спросила, поглаживая одним пальчиком кожаное сиденье.

— Моя, оставлю на стоянке вокзала и оплачу трое суток, — кивнул профессор. — Пока мы вдалеке от стен родного университета, не могли бы вы обращаться ко мне чуть менее формально? По имени будет отлично.

— Хорошо, Бен, — Рей затрепетала ресницами. Она наслаждалась его обществом, поездкой, его присутствием. Она просто пылала.

На вокзал они прибыли на час раньше. Багаж ей профессор не отдал. Пригласил подождать в кафе, оплатил ей кофе, сэндвич и пирожное, не слушая робких возражений. А сам ненадолго ушел. Когда вернулся, оказалось, что поменял билеты на бизнес-класс.  
— Люблю путешествовать с комфортом, — подмигнул.

Когда подошло время уходить, Бен протянул ей руку, и она приняла. Так и шли — он вел ее за руку, будто ребенка, легко лавируя между прибывающими, уезжающими и провожающими, в другой держал их чемоданы. В вагоне галантно устроил Рей у окна. Сам сел напротив. И вот наконец поезд тронулся, за окном замелькали деревья и опоры линий электропередачи.

В отсеке на четыре места, по два напротив друг друга, они были одни. Рей поерзала на сиденье под взглядом Бена. Чертовы стринги врезались кое-куда и слегка натирали.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Бен. Дождался кивка и уткнулся в телефон.

Рей, которая усиленно скрещивала ноги, с облегчением перекинула их — одну на другую. И наткнулась взглядом на ошарашенное лицо профессора. Кажется, она только что продемонстрировала ему свое белье!


	10. Конференция: часть вторая

Они только что ехали в поезде, вполне мирно и профессионально. И тут Рей что, вздумалось пошалить?! Она скрестила ноги по-другому! И разнообразные эмоции, одна другой краше, отразились на её лице, стоило Рей подловить его за подсматриванием. Бен моргнул, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в самом горле. Чёрт его дёрнул глянуть ей между ног именно в тот момент, когда... 

Блять, пиздец, ему померещилось, или он только что разглядел красного цвета трусики?.. 

Вдоль позвоночника спустилась обжигающая волна, когда он представил, как срывает с неё эти чёртовы трусики зубами и зарывается лицом прямо между ее ног, где жарко и все ее средоточие истекает возбуждением. Сглотнув, Бен в красках вообразил, как доведёт Рей до безумия своим языком, пальцами и членом, навек отвратив её от других мужчин. Все здравые мысли испарились, оставив лишь горящие огнём фантазии, а член, до этого бывший твёрдым лишь наполовину, болезненно врезался в ширинку брюк. 

Он неосознанно расставил ноги пошире, желая хотя бы на самую малость ослабить сводящее с ума давление. Приоткрыв рот, Рей проследила за его действием, и её щёки, и без того пылающие прежде, разрумянились ещё ярче.

Они уткнулись в экраны телефонов практически одновременно, старательно делая вид, что ничего не происходит. А и так есть, разве нет? Игнорировать искрившееся между ними напряжение им обоим раньше удавалось без проблем. 

Всё начиналось так складно, так славно, лучше просто не придумаешь! Перед поездкой он просчитал всевозможные варианты развития событий, приготовился ко множеству поворотов, в которые может занести их обоих проведённое вместе время, но к такому Бен оказался попросту не готов! И как он выдержит рядом с ней эти несколько дней, как? Он уж точно не сможет сдержать себя в руках, это просто невозможно! Когда она перед ним подобно подарку на Рождество, сорви обертку и слопай угощение! 

Он слепо просматривал ленту новостей, когда сверху выскочило уведомление о новом сообщении от Рей.

**Rey-Rey** : SOS

Удерживая кипящие эмоции под контролем, Бен набрал ответ, стараясь не демонстрировать лишних телодвижений.

**KyloRen** : _Что случилось, принцесса?_

Стоило мобильнику в руке Рей коротко прожужжать, она заёрзала на месте. Заметив это, Бен с трудом сдержал рвущийся с губ стон.

**Rey-Rey** : _Я очень плохая девочка._

**Rey-Rey** : _Прямо сейчас я возбуждена настолько, что..._

**Rey-Rey** : _Пожалуйста, папочка, разреши мне кончить ;(_

Прочистив горло, Бен снова ненароком поймал её взгляд. Увидев в её потемневших глазах отражение своих собственных чувств, он резко отвернулся.

Он-то понимал причину своего возбуждения, понимал, из-за чего завёлся так, что в глазах свет меркнет. Но она...

Что происходит с ней?

Причинно-следственная связь покатилась кубарем с высоты его похуизма, едва он заметил, как она снова принялась ёрзать, будто не в силах отыскать более удобное положение.

Сейчас она была рядом, так близко. Аромат её возбуждения щекотал ноздри и кружил голову, вторгаясь во все его чувства. Заставлял терять голову, забыть обо всём на свете. 

Он мог бы без труда затащить её к себе на колени и сделать с ней всё, о чем бы она ни попросила. Мог бы, но... Прикрыв глаза, Бен выдохнул. Пока рано.

Досчитав до десяти, он набрал ответ, стараясь придать лицу самое отстраненное выражение.

**KyloRen** : _Нет, котёнок. Имей терпение._

**KyloRen** : _Когда мы встретимся, я заставлю тебя кончить столько раз, сколько попросишь. Тебе нужно лишь оставаться хорошей девочкой и слушаться меня._

Кинув быстрый взгляд на Рей, Бен чуть голову не потерял от открывшегося ему вида. Её щёки пылали, искусанные губы были влажными и чуть припухшими, а кончик язычка, в это самое мгновение юрко скользнувший по верхней губе, заставил его гулко колотящееся в груди сердце замереть.

**Rey-Rey** : _Но... ты можешь и не узнать... ;)_

Сведя брови вместе, он тщетно попытался сдержать улыбку. Мысль, что она собирается ослушаться его, накрыла Бена с головой очередной волной возбуждения, из-за которой каждая мышца в теле напряглась.

**KyloRen** : _Поверь, котёнок, я узнаю._  


Мысль о том, что он сделает с ней в наказание, послала жгучую молнию прямо в член.

**KyloRen** : _И тогда тебе не избежать последствий._

Бросив быстрый взгляд на Рей, Бен шумно выдохнул. Чувствуя, как сковывающие его цепи рвутся, он попытался воззвать к собственному здравомыслию, но оно, как назло, отказывалось подавать признаки жизни. Рей, встретив его взгляд, улыбнулась и опустила глаза.

Они переписывались большую часть пути, и Рей при этом даже не догадывалась, по какому краю ходит. 

С каждым её сообщением он распалялся всё больше. С каждым его ответом она краснела всё сильнее и ёрзала всё чаще. Бен был просто на грани, а мысль о том, что Рей чувствует то же самое, лишь добавляла масла в огонь. Наверное, в итоге у него просто отключился мозг, потому что, стоило ей встать и, извинившись, направиться на выход, Бен незаметно подставил ей подножку. Само собой, сделал он это совершенно случайно. 

Когда он будет обдумывать этот момент попозже, он найдёт себе множество оправданий, но в то мгновение, когда она собиралась ускользнуть у него из рук, в нём завопили первобытные инстинкты, буквально заставившие его схватить свою женщину в охапку и утолить их общее, одно на двоих, желание. 

Ойкнув, она упала на него, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. 

— Простите, профессор, Бен, извините! — зачастила она, неуклюже пытаясь подняться. 

— Ничего страшного, — выдохнул он, без стеснения придерживая её за талию. — Аккуратней, Рей. 

Она попыталась встать, но в следующий момент поезд резко замедлил ход, из-за чего Рей со всего маху повалилась назад, впечатавшись грудью в лицо Бена. 

Время замедлилось; каждый нерв в его теле напрягся до предела. Запах и тепло, исходящие от девушки, в которую он по уши влюбился, вырубили в нём всё предохранители разом. Затащив Рей к себе на колени, Бен стиснул её миниатюрное тело в объятиях. 

Он мог бы часами оставаться в этом положении, глубоко вдыхая пьянящий аромат и чувствуя на себе вес её тела, но, когда она несмело двинула горячими бёдрами под задравшейся юбкой, задев болезненно твёрдый член, Бен, не в силах сдержать рыка, подался ей навстречу. 

Тихий стон, сорвавшийся с её губ, оказался подобен выстрелу. В ту же самую секунду Бен оказался убит, растерзан её нежными пальчиками, запутавшимися в его волосах, нежными губами, коснувшимися его макушки. Он оказался повержен, едва начав сражение, и готов был сдаться на милость победительницы без суда и следствия. 

Она задыхалась в его объятиях, ёрзала на нём едва-едва, пытаясь не привлечь лишнего внимания, но им обоим этого было недостаточно. 

Слегка повернув голову, он нашёл спрятанную под платьем грудь, и сквозь ткань втянул в рот напряжённый сосок. 

Она задрожала, и после нескольких совместных движений Бен почувствовал, как её тело сотрясает оргазм, за считанные мгновения швырнувший его самого за край. 

Едва дымка наслаждения схлынула, Бен выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, понятия не имея, что делать дальше. Притвориться, что ничего не случилось, или признаться ей во всём прямо здесь и сейчас? Выбор был очевидным, но отчего-то не менее сложным.

Разжав хватку, он помог ей встать, расправил складки на сбившемся платье и, не глядя ей в глаза, бросился в уборную, в которой прибыл минут двадцать, не меньше. Чем дольше он обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, тем крепче уверялся, что с признанием стоит подождать. Сейчас не место и не время, но скоро, скоро он признается ей во всём, как и собирался изначально. Едва он решил действовать по намеченному плану, как поезд начал замедлять ход, а по громкой связи объявили их остановку. 

С гулко стучащим сердцем Бен вернулся на своё место, где его дожидалась Рей. Она, по всей видимости, решила сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, и лишь заплаканное лицо выдавало её настроение с головой. 

Они сошли с поезда в напряженной тишине; поймали такси и доехали до отеля в гробовом молчании. Номера их располагались рядом друг с другом, и, едва получив ключи от своего, Рей, не сказав Бену ни слова, исчезла за дверью. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как телефон его коротко прожужжал.

**Rey-Rey** : _Как насчёт встречи, папочка? Всё в силе?_


	11. Конференция: главный доклад

Весь первый день конференции Рей избегала своего профессора. Послушно носила за ним документы, выступила с его тезисами, обсудила с ним и другими деятелями науки на круглом столе какие-то очень отвлеченные проблемы науки. Но садилась подальше от него, на любые не касающиеся учебы вопросы отвечала односложно. И злилась, злилась, злилась!

Пусть она была довольно неопытной во всем, что касалось длительных отношений. Но невозможно перепутать очевидный стояк с фонариком! И даже если бы она была настолько наивна — он сосал ее грудь! Через чертово платье! А потом сбежал от нее в туалет. Поди, плакал и дрочил. Ох, как Рей бесилась, как же она гневалась. Отлично — она выкинет к чертовой матери профессора. Из головы, из сердца и из жизни! И в этом ей поможет Кайло Рен, даже если последний на самом деле волосатый кривоногий коротышка!

С Кайло Рей переписывалась тоже вяло, отговаривалась занятостью. Он не настаивал, видимо, ждал встречи. Только раз пошутил, что если она дотерпит без оргазма до вечера, то награда превзойдет ее самые смелые ожидания. Рей настрочила в ответ что-то типа «Ах, папочка, в поезде ужасно трясло».

К вечеру ее решимость немедленно лишиться невинности поутихла, колени знакомо затряслись. Она не раздумывала долго над одеждой — выбор был между маленьким черным платьем и крошечным черным платьем. Взяла последнее, бормоча: «Надеюсь, меня не примут за проститутку». Чулки, кружевные трусики, но не стринги — Рей наконец вняла накопленному опыту. И никакого лифчика, хотя соблазн надеть пуш-ап и был велик. Никакого обмана, сколько сисек ни есть — все ее.

_KyloRen: Карета подана, принцесса!  
Rey-Rey: Я очень волнуюсь :)  
KyloRen: Тогда подумай еще раз, готова ли ты.  
Rey-Rey: Я готова к встрече. Но все равно волнуюсь:)  
KyloRen: Я жду тебя._

Такси было приличным — большой мерседес с вежливым водителем. Рей вскарабкалась на кожаное сиденье сзади. Она вертела в руках смартфон и не знала, что написать. В голове было как-то пусто. Скоро она его увидит — мужчину высокого роста с бархатным голосом. Воображение снова подставило на место Кайло Рена ее профессора, и Рей выругалась так, что, наверное, водитель услышал.

Отель «Четыре сезона» располагался в центре. Рей вошла внутрь, чувствуя себя замарашкой. Словно она Золушка, у которой фея с прибабахом, поэтому карета была, а платье — нет. Но менеджер на рецепции был идеально вежлив. Он сказал, что Рей уже ждут, дал ей красивый старомодный ключ с биркой. А еще предупредил, что в связи с масштабной реконструкцией соседних улиц могут быть перебои с электричеством.

Рей поблагодарила, взяла ключ и поднялась на лифте на пятый этаж. Номер люкс, это тебе не кот чихнул! Ну, спасибо, что не замызганная комнатушка в почасовой забегаловке для траха.

Когда она шла по гостиничному коридору, застеленному красным ковром с узором из листьев, свет замигал и погас. Рей тоненько взвизгнула, но у пола зажглись тусклые красные лампы аварийного освещения, а приятный женский голос по радио сообщил, что вскоре электроснабжение восстановят. Рей порылась в сумочке, достала мобильник — Кайло не было в сети. Тогда она зажгла фонарик на смартфоне и дошла до нужного номера. Открыла, нажала на ручку — внутри было темно, и свет фонарика скорее ослеплял ее.

— Кайло? — дрожащим голосом спросила Рей. Ей очень не нравилось происходящее.

Вдруг сильные руки обняли ее сзади. Рей завизжала и выронила смартфон, тот упал на ковер лампочкой вниз и почти не давал света.

— Тс-с, котенок, это всего лишь я, — проговорил тихий и хриплый голос ей на ухо. — Думал завязать тебе глаза, но так даже лучше.

— Отпусти меня! — выкрикнула Рей панически.

Захват тут же разжался, и она отбежала подальше, два раза наткнувшись на какую-то мебель. В ужасе огляделась. Бледное пятнышко света от перевернутого смартфона на полу — и высоченный темный силуэт над ним.

— А ты не соврал насчет роста, папочка, — нервно хихикнув, выдала она.

— Если ты боишься, то я отойду от двери, и ты сможешь уйти, — твердо сказал ей Кайло. Такой знакомый голос… они ведь разговаривали всего раз, плюс пара голосовух, почему у нее чувство, будто она его всю жизнь знает?

— Ну, я волнуюсь. А нельзя на тебя взглянуть? — Рей нервничала. — Я думала, мы познакомимся, поговорим…

— Не лги мне, котенок, — Кайло Рен тихонько рассмеялся. — Ты пришла сюда, чтобы я хорошенько тебя оттрахал. Чтобы сделал тебя своей хорошей девочкой и вознаградил за холодные одинокие ночи, когда ты вынуждена была трогать себя. Тебе нужно, чтобы я о тебе позаботился. Верно?

Рей не нашлась, что ответить. Он был прав, потому что только от этой одной фразы ее трусики промокли. Но было еще кое-что.

— Как ты ко мне относишься? — пропищала она, едва не разревевшись.  
— Котенок, я влюблен, — ответил ей Кайло Рен.

Рей прикусила губу. Смелость этого признания превзошла все ее ожидания.

— Тогда… позаботься обо мне, папочка, — сказала она и смешно шмыгнула носом.

В следующий миг ее притиснул к стене черный вихрь. И Рей охнула, чувствуя, как скользит спиной вверх, как ее ноги рефлекторно обхватывают чужую талию. Она схватилась за плечи Кайло Рена и думала, что он ее поцелует. Но он припал к ее шее губами — туда, где бился пульс. От этой простой ласки Рей вся заизвивалась в крепкой хватке. Дрожащими пальцами она пробежала по ткани рубашки, под которой были поистине стальные мускулы.

— Ты оказался таким большим, — прошептала, стараясь избавиться от проклятого Бена Соло в своей голове.

— Член у меня еще больше, чем ты думаешь, — с поистине мужским смешком сказал ей Кайло. — Но я подготовлю тебя хорошо, чтобы твоя тесная киска приняла меня полностью.

Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать — хихикнула. «Киска» вообще смешное слово. Но всякая охота смеяться пропала, когда он накрыл ее губы своими. И поцелуй был таким сладким и нежным поначалу, но с каждой секундой становился все более властным и грубым. Вот только Рей это нравилось.

Кайло дал ей вздохнуть и пробрался большой жесткой ладонью под коротенький подол, прямо между ее ног.

— Мокрая, — со смешком подтвердил. — Нравится? Скажи, что нравится!

— Ах, мне так нравится, — пробормотала Рей в его ухо, попутно отмечая, что у него тоже длинные волосы, как у профессора, даже на ощупь похожи. Интересно, какого цвета? — Так нравится, что я даже случайно кончила в поезде, пока к тебе ехала! Честное слово, я себя не трогала!

— Но ты все равно заслуживаешь наказания, — сказал Кайло еще более низким и грубым тоном, и тьма плескалась в его голосе.

— Как ты меня накажешь, папочка? — промурлыкала Рей.

Вместо ответа Кайло носом отодвинул ткань с ее груди и взял в рот сосок. Потягивал, покусывал, зализывал, пока Рей не начала тереться промежностью о его пресс под рубашкой и стонать в голос.

— Котенок, сегодня ты принадлежишь мне, — шепнул ей Кайло, и Рей со стыдом почувствовала, что намочила ему рубашку. — И твои оргазмы тоже принадлежат мне. Ты кончишь, только когда я тебе позволю. Только когда я разрешу!

Рей торопливо закивала. Вспомнила, что темно, но Кайло, кажется, видел в темноте не хуже кошки. Потому что Рей ощутила, что ее несут будто невесту, и через минуту была распростерта на кровати.

— Не кончай без разрешения, котенок, — сказал Кайло, снимая ее туфельки, — иначе пожалеешь!

И столько возбуждающей угрозы было в его голосе, что Рей ощутила смешное желание покататься по постели, словно кошка в течке. Но она опять потеряла способность соображать, когда Кайло опустил голову между ее ног. Поиграл языком на влажных кружевах, прижал ее колени к груди — и стащил с нее трусики в одно движение. А потом накрыл ртом ее промежность.

В порно «для девочек» показывали оральный секс красиво. Рей не готова была к тому, насколько это грязно, какими непристойными чмокающими и сосущими звуками сопровождается. Но как же это было горячо — у нее между ног все горело и текло одновременно! А от того, что Кайло выделывал, пока сосал ее клитор и трахал языком, Рей скулила и брыкалась. Еще чуть-чуть, еще немного…

— Что я тебе говорил! — прорычал Кайло с удивительно знакомыми нотками в голосе и шлепнул ее по выставленной заднице. — Не кончать, пока я не разрешу!

— Пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить, ну пожалуйста! — взмолилась Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. И медленно-медленно ввел в нее палец. Всего один!

Рей сжала бедрами его руку, завертелась по кровати, пытаясь показать, как сильно она хочет, как ей нужно вот прямо сейчас кончить.

— Лежи смирно, котенок! — прорычал Кайло, награждая ее еще одним горячим шлепком.

— Пожа-алуйста! — прохныкала Рей. — Я так тебя хочу! Трахни меня, войди в меня, заполни меня! Хочу прямо сейчас!

Вместо этого Кайло отпустил ее. И стащил с Рей платье. По шороху и щелчку пряжки Рей поняла: сам раздевается. Потом скрипнула упаковка — открывал презерватив. Она подпрыгнула от нетерпения, поймала его руку, когда Кайло вновь наклонился к ней. Поднесла к своим губам и втянула два пальца в рот, посасывая их будто член.

— Жаль я не вижу этого шоу, — с темной насмешкой сказал Кайло. — Ляг на спинку, котенок, и прижми колени к груди.

Рей с восторгом подчинилась. А он скользнул в нее сразу двумя влажными пальцами, чуть согнул их и попал куда надо.

— Еще! — вскрикнула Рей, которой не хватило миллисекунды до оргазма.

— Нет, я еще не разрешаю, — Кайло вынул руку и прижал горячую-горячую головку члена к ее скользким складочкам.

Рей быстро-быстро дышала, но совершенно не волновалась о боли. Она этого хотела два месяца, и нахер Бена Соло!

Когда Кайло толкнулся внутрь, она ощутила жжение, словно в нее горящую головню засунули. Рельефную такую и толстую. Но по мере того как член Кайло раздвигал ее плоть, болезненный жар сменялся сладостью и желанием, чтобы он двигался и двигался. А когда он замер в ней, Рей принялась умолять, чтобы «папочка» ее оттрахал, как и обещал.

Кайло схватил ее за колени, грубо вышел и вошел, и снова, и снова. И Рей вскрикивала так, будто это было против ее воли, каждый раз как плоть шлепала о плоть. Все выше, все жарче, тугая огненная спираль скручивалась внизу живота.

— Позволь мне кончить! — задыхаясь, умоляла она. — Я готова, я заслужила!

— Кончай, моя хорошая! — простонал Кайло.

И вдруг зажегся свет. Вспышка резанула по глазам, а Рей кончила, и в мареве оргазма, стискивая член внутри себя в яростных спазмах, увидела над собой Бена Соло. Голого, вспотевшего, трахающего ее Бена Соло!

Она завизжала, отталкивая его, спрыгнула с члена, скатилась с кровати.

— Рей, я могу все объяснить! — с отчаянием выкрикнул Бен Соло.

Рей схватила с пола платье, а Бен схватил ее за руку и потянул на себя.


	12. Промежуточная аттестация

Она вырвалась без труда. Выскользнула из его хватки, отпрыгнув в сторону, а оказавшись в нескольких шагах от кровати, заголосила ещё громче. Бену показалось, что хуже просто не бывает. Глядя на неё — голую, раскрасневшуюся и неуверенно стоящую на ногах — он подумал, что такие нелепости только в грёбаных сериалах случаются. Что такого наверняка не происходит в реальной жизни — нарочно ведь не придумаешь, как говорится. И тем не менее всё происходящее — реально, а самое смешное, что во всём этом виноват лишь он один! 

Подняв обе руки в воздух, Бен выпрямился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на требующий немедленной разрядки член. 

— Пожалуйста, Рей, — низким голосом начал он, шагнув к ней поближе. — Давай поговорим. 

— Поговорим! — взвизгнула она. — Серьёзно, профессор? Может вы мне сейчас ещё и лекцию зачтёте? 

_"С удовольствием"_ , — подумал Бен, скользнув затуманенным взглядом по быстро вздымающейся в такт учащенному дыханию небольшой груди с торчащими горошинами сосков. До него не сразу дошло, что он сказал это вслух. 

— Размечтался! — возмутилась Рей, скрестив руки на груди, и безуспешно попыталась прикрыться. 

Бен вздохнул, закатив глаза. 

Да, нет ему оправдания. Да, следовало оборвать чёртову переписку, едва узнав, кто именно находится на том конце "провода". Да, следовало хоть на секунду включить разум, затолкать проклятые чувства куда подальше, и тогда ничего этого не случилось бы! Ну, не узнал бы он Рей поближе, не влюбился бы очертя голову, понятия не имел бы, каково это — держать её в объятиях, не ведал бы о вкусе её поцелуев, о жаре её тела в своих руках, ну и что с того? Да, было бы намного безопаснее держаться от неё как можно дальше, оставаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ни за что не приближаться, даже не думать и не пытаться, однако...

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен ухмыльнулся. Он подумал, что впервые в жизни ни о чём не жалеет. Уж точно не о том, что произошло между ним и Рей. Ещё чего! Да, возможно его решения не были из разряда блестящих и умнейших, но чувствам, в конце концов, не прикажешь. И он устал убеждать себя в обратном.

— Успокойся, милая, — бросившись вперёд, рыкнул он, прежде чем сгрести девушку в охапку. Удерживая Рей на весу, Бен шагнул к кровати, зарылся носом в её всклокоченные волосы.

— Да... Как... Ты... Мог! — сопровождая каждое слово яростным рывком, пыхтела она. — Ты... Обманул... Меня! 

Уложить её на кровать не получилось. Изловчившись, Рей всё-таки вырвалась, молниеносно метнулась в сторону и едва не подвернула ногу, с размаху врезавшись в кресло. Бен угрюмо вздохнул, опять сделав к ней шаг, но Рей, задыхаясь и матерясь себе под нос, забежала за широченное кресло и выставила обе руки вперёд. 

— Ты наврал мне! — яростно сверкая глазами и тыча в него пальцем, выпалила она. — Всё это время... Ты... Я... Я...

— Да? — подначивая, протянул он. 

— Ты облапошил меня! Как долго... Как долго ты знал, что я это... _я_?! 

— Недолго! — попытался успокоить ее Бен, но сразу же понял, что ошибся с ответом, ведь Рей моментально побагровела, начав возмущённо задыхаться. 

— То есть... ты знал! Ты знал, приглашая меня на эту чёртову конференцию! И... в поезде... Ты... знал! 

— Тише, Рей, пожалуйста, — подобравшись ближе к ней, взмолился Бен. — Да, я знал, возможно, немножко дольше, чем тебе могло показаться... Но! Но я... Клянусь, Рей, я не хотел ничего плохого! 

Вместо ответа она подхватила с пола платье и попыталась натянуть его на себя, костеря Бена на чём свет стоит. 

— Поверить не могу, что втюрилась в тебя, козлина чёртов! Да как я могла быть такой слепой дурой!

_Втюрилась_... Что?

— Рей... 

— Видеть тебя не хочу! И знать тоже! Господи...

Натянув платье на голое тело, она нашла взглядом запертую дверь. От Бена не укрылось, да и до неё дошло: чтобы выйти из номера, ей нужно пройти мимо него. 

— Мы не закончили, Рей! — выпалил Бен, сгорая от нестерпимого желания услышать о её чувствах побольше. И от _другого_ желания... тоже.

— Ты, может, и нет, — зыркнув на него из под насупленных бровей, проворчала Рей. — А я... Очень даже! Спасибо большое!

— Выйдешь за дверь, — низко прорычал он, вкладывая в слова всё раздражение, копившееся в нём на протяжении последних нескольких недель, — вылетишь из универа! 

Он что, действительно сказал это вслух? Да? Ну и плевать. Он скажет и сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы удержать её рядом с собой. Отпускать её он точно не собирается, ни сейчас, ни когда либо ещё. Уж в этом он уверен на всю тысячу процентов. Она что, взаправду в него влюблена?

Замерев на месте, Рей неуверенно глянула на него сквозь падающие на глаза спутанные пряди волос. 

— Ты не серьёзно, — пискнула она, тяжело дыша. — Ты этого не сделаешь... 

— Нет? — сделав шаг вперёд, спросил Бен, склонив голову набок. — Думаешь? 

Поёжившись, Рей переступила с ноги на ногу и не сделала ни единой попытки отстраниться, когда он подошёл ближе и, аккуратно стащив платье, притянул её к себе. 

— Прости меня, малышка, — прошептал он ей в волосы. — Я правда не хотел ничего плохого, но... Я просто... Чёрт, да я просто без ума от тебя, знаешь? 

Она замерла, кажется, даже дышать перестала. 

— Я влюблён в тебя, Рей, — выдохнул Бен, прижимая её к своей обнажённой груди. — И, если придётся, я запру тебя в этом грёбаном номере. Но ты никуда от меня не сбежишь. Правда, котёнок?

Стоило последнему слову, _ласковому прозвищу_ , слететь с его губ, она зажмурилась, абсолютно неожиданно уступая и ему, и самой себе.

Без труда приподняв Рей, Бен шагнул вперёд и вжал её в стену. Стискивая добычу в объятиях, он зарылся лицом в её шею, оставляя на нежной коже горячие, влажные поцелуи. Её запах, жар податливого тела, солоноватый, пьянящий вкус кожи вконец затуманили разум. И если прежде он, может, и был способен на адекватный диалог, то теперь... Теперь он был готов сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы вынудить её остаться. Все разговоры можно отложить на потом, сейчас ему нужно... Нужно почувствовать её... Как можно скорее.

Судя по тому, с каким отчаянием она прильнула к нему, с каким остервенением сжала миниатюрными пальчиками его голые плечи, Рей полностью разделяла желания Бена.

— Скажи мне, котёнок, скажи: тебе хотелось бы уйти? — шёпотом спросил Бен, оглаживая мягкие округлости её бёдер. — Скажи, что видеть и знать меня не хочешь!  
В ответ она лишь сильнее прижалась к нему, едва заметно покачав головой. 

— Нет? Я так и думал.

Она мгновенно раскрылась ему навстречу, едва он коснулся её между бёдер. Утопая в обжигающем жаре её желания, Бен скользнул в неё пальцами, оттягивая миг собственного ослепляющего удовольствия. Он знал, каково это — быть в ней, и всё же медлил, желая продлить мучительно-сладкую пытку до последнего. Собственное освобождение отошло на второй план, едва он услышал слабый стон, который сорвался с её губ, стоило ему слегка согнуть внутри неё пальцы. 

— Нравится, котёнок? Вот так? 

Он повторил движение раз, второй, и Рей одобрительно всхлипнула, посильнее вжимаясь в него. От этого простейшего действия у него перед глазами заиграли цветные пятна, а вниз по позвоночнику прошлась обжигающая волна, сметающая с пути последние крохи самоконтроля. 

— Да, папочка, очень... — выдохнула Рей, запустив пальцы в его волосы. 

Её удовольствие, тесно связанное с его собственным, стало для него первостепенным. Совершенно неожиданно она стала для него центром вселенной, якорем, удерживающим его от падения в пустоту. И в это самое мгновение, когда она извивалась на его руке, в его объятиях, для него не было ничего важнее её желаний. Он сделал бы для неё всё, чего бы ей ни захотелось. А самая весёлая часть заключалась в том, что едва ли она осознавала, какое влияние над ним имела, наверное, с того самого момента, когда он увидел её в чёртовом коридоре в той грёбаной клетчатой юбчонке. 

— Помнишь, что я тебе говорил, котёнок? — задыхаясь, прошептал Бен, чувствуя, как она балансирует на самой вершине удовольствия. — Что как только мы встретимся, по-настоящему встретимся, ты кончишь столько раз, сколько сама захочешь. Помнишь?

Простонав особенно громко, она закивала, закусив губу. Бен рыкнул, сжал в кулаке мягкие локоны и запрокинул её голову, заглядывая в затуманенные страстью глаза. 

— Так чего ты ждёшь? Давай же, родная. 

Зажмурившись, она "шагнула" за грань, едва не выскользнув из рук Бена от ошеломляющей волны ее собственного удовольствия. Он почувствовал, почти на вкус попробовал то сладкое мгновение, когда его слова швырнули её за край. 

Едва ли он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сделал дальше. Едва ли понял, как поцеловал её, собрав каждый трепетный стон с этих сладких губ. Почти не соображая, подхватил Рей под задницу и медленно, но уверенно опустил её, разгоряченную и стопроцентно готовую, на изнывающий от ожидания член. 

А дальше началось безумие, ведь Бен оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, какой узкой и горячей она окажется, несмотря на то, что он лично въёбывал её в кровать не далее как полчаса назад. 

— Господи, Рей, — выдохнул он в тот самый момент, когда с её губ сорвалось нечто похожее на _Бен_.

Удерживая её на весу, он замер, давая и ей, и себе немного времени, хотя и испытывал сумасшедшее желание двигаться. 

Она задыхалась, опаляя его шею обжигающим дыханием и беспорядочными, лихорадочными поцелуями, от которых у него где-то глубоко в груди разливалось приятнейшее тепло. Прижавшись губами к её лбу, Бен на пробу двинулся назад, но почти сразу же толкнулся обратно, заполняя её собой без остатка. 

— Ещё, — выдохнула Рей, добавляя масла в огонь.

Рыкнув, Бен перехватил её поудобнее и вышел почти до конца, прежде чем вломиться обратно с силой, от которой перед глазами замерцали звёзды. 

— Да, да, да — зачастила Рей, разгоняя в нём ослепляющее желание до немыслимого предела. — Только не останавливайся! 

Остановиться? Да он скорее замертво упадёт, чем остановится, только не сейчас, когда в его объятиях девушка, в которую он влюблён до безумия. И которая... разделяет его чувства! От одной лишь мысли об этом вдоль позвоночника прокатилась ослепительная волна, собравшись обжигающим пламенем в районе поясницы. Бен знал, что долго не продержится; он и без того был до крайности терпеливым. 

— Ну же, котёнок, не заставляй папочку ждать, — низким голосом подначивал он. — Ты же кончишь для меня ещё разок, м-м-м? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул назад, рухнув вместе с Рей в широкое кожаное кресло. В дымке страсти он едва заметил, как удачно они разместились, как удобно расположилась на нём Рей, уперевшись коленями в мягкое сиденье по бокам от его бёдер. Всё, что заботило Бена, так это нарастающее по экспоненте собственное, рвущееся из оков удовольствие, ждущее лишь разрешения, напрямую зависящее от наслаждения Рей.

Изо всех сил подаваясь бёдрами ей навстречу, Бен коснулся пальцами ее разгоряченного "центра" и принялся лихорадочно растирать влагу по чувствительному клитору, отчаянно желая, наконец, почувствовать её оргазм всем своим естеством. Видя, как искажается её лицо в преддверии с ног сбивающего кайфа, а между бровей образуется тоненькая морщинка, чувствуя, как она трепещет, стискивая член опаляющим жаром, он едва не кончил. И спустя несколько гулких ударов сердца, она вскрикнула, выгнувшись у него в руках, совсем как тогда, в поезде. 

Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы последовать за ней. И в тот момент, в ослепительный миг наслаждения, он подумал, что последует за ней куда угодно, хоть на край вселенной — ей нужно лишь пальчиком поманить. И он ведь будет только рад подчиниться!

Она задремала в его объятиях, едва они переместились в кровать.

Той ночью Бен уснул самым счастливым мужчиной на планете — крепко сжимая в объятиях любимую девушку. А проснулся... 

Проснулся он один, в холодной постели, не найдя ни намёка на присутствие Рей, словно её и не было рядом, словно она ему всего лишь приснилась.


	13. Экзамен

Такси в очередной раз застряло в пробке. До вокзала было рукой подать, но машины едва не цеплялись бортами на шестиполосном шоссе, и Рей не смогла бы открыть дверь. Она сердито шмыгнула покрасневшим носом и уставилась в окно, по которому медленно ползли капли дождя.

Как она могла до такого скатиться? Крутила порнороман по переписке с незнакомцем, который оказался ее профессором. Потрахалась с ним в темноте и едва не сбежала, когда врубили свет, но на первый же грозный окрик сложила лапки и сдалась папочке, как послушный котенок! Кто в наше время боится вылететь из университета? Тут же не распроклятый Хогвартс, палочку волшебную не отберут! В другой бы поступила!

Рей мучил стыд. Ей противно было на себя в зеркало глядеть. Она могла бы уйти вчера. Ничего бы Бен-Рен ей не сделал. Более того, самого факта переписки со студенткой достаточно, чтоб выставить вон его самого, и преподавателем ему не быть тогда. Но она так хотела внимания именно от Бена, так часто представляла своего профессора на месте безликого Кайло Рена, что сама себе разрешила остаться. Типа он ее запугал и шантажировал. Телефон провибрировал — легок на помине.

_KyloRen: Где ты?_  
KyloRen: Прости меня!  
KyloRen: Мы должны поговорить!  
KyloRen: Ответь мне, Рей! 

Рей не ответила. Она затолкала телефон как можно глубже в рюкзак. Потом снова достала и выключила вибрацию. Палец завис над иконкой удаления приложения. Потом Рей опустила руку. Ей не хотелось переписываться с Кайло. То есть с Беном. Ничего уже не будет как прежде. Но и удалить мессенджер прямо сейчас рука не поднималась. Рей просто не могла! Недели залипания в телефон и нетерпеливого ожидания ответа. Часы дрочки под его строчки — стихи просто. Поэма о страданиях юной озабоченной идиотки!

Она вчера после секса долго лежала в его объятиях. Это было хорошо — тепло, уютно. Она чувствовала себя маленькой и защищенной. И не хватало всего лишь нескольких слов о том, что она не просто секс-кукла для него. Да, он сказал в порыве страсти слово «влюблен». Но Рей не поверила. Влюбленные так себя не ведут — для него это была часть игры, и только. Поиграл и уснул. Ни «так больше продолжаться не может», ни «давай встречаться», ни-че-го!

Она выскользнула из его рук. В полутьме подобрала платье, надела. В холле выяснила, что наизнанку, но плохие приметы уже были ей не страшны. В лифте обулась, прошла мимо регистрационной стойки, сжимаясь от стыда и страха, ведь карточку оставила наверху, сама не помнила где. Но на нее просто не обратили внимания. И Рей сама вызвала такси, добралась до собственного мотеля — на две звезды дешевле, типа университет оплатил. Прихватила свои вещи и отправилась на вокзал. Прощай, конференция! Рей завтра же заберет документы и поступит… да хоть на филологический! Только бы подальше от мудака Бена Соло.

На вокзале было людно. Рей смогла взять билет на проходящий поезд, у нее было около часа. Она подумала, что надо бы поесть, но при виде недешевых сандвичей в привокзальном кафе ей стало дурно, желудок подкатил к горлу. Поэтому Рей давилась кислым кофе из картонного стаканчика и считала минуты до отбытия. Кофе оказался вдвойне гадким — зов природы настиг Рей на пути к вожделенному поезду, пришлось спуститься на уровень ниже, в ближайший туалет.

Туалет оказался платным — Рей уплатила дремлющей кассирше и вошла в довольно чистое помещение с раковинами, зеркалами и рядом однотипных кабинок, где был не только всеобщий друг унитаз, но и биде. Заодно освежилась после бурной ночи, потому что из отелей убегала так, словно за ней гонятся. Ничего, скоро все закончится. И больше никогда, никогда она не будет знакомиться через интернет! Только реал, только хардкор!

С этими мыслями Рей вышла из кабинки и завизжала. Точнее, хотела завизжать, но Бен Соло зажал ей рот рукой.

— Я повесил табличку «Уборка!», — быстро сказал он, всей мощью тела удерживая Рей — У нас есть примерно полчаса. И мы должны поговорить. Я догадался, что ты будешь на вокзале, успел посмотреть расписание. Следил за тобой. Прости меня, Рей. Я не хотел!

Рей попыталась ударить его коленом в пах, но он скрутил ее и уложил животом на край раковины. Прижался к ней — не специально, просто пытался обездвижить. У Бена, конечно, стояло. Рей с яростью взглянула на него через зеркало. Нет, он не был похож на маньяка-сталкера. Растрепанный, растерянный, губы чуть подрагивают, взгляд как у психа.

— Рей, прекрати! Ну, пожалуйста! — выдохнул он, сдвигая руку с ее губ. — Только не кричи!

— А то что? Выпорешь меня, папочка? Ну, давай, вот она я! — подначила его Рей.

— Прекрати, или мне придется! — Бен подыграл.

Рей молча прокусила ему ладонь до крови. Бен выругался и шлепнул ее по заднице. Звонко так, с оттягом. Раз, другой, третий — и остановился. Зеркало отразило ужас на его лице.

— Небеса всеблагие, Рей, я не хотел! Прости меня! — и Бен рухнул позади нее на колени, задрал подол и покрыл нервными поцелуями красные следы на ее ягодицах. — Я заигрался! Я просто хотел быть с тобой! Рей, я думал, ты хочешь другого! Крутого Кайло Рена! Я был для тебя тем, кого ты хочешь!

— Отойди от меня, — попросила Рей; Бен отошел.

Он снова начал умолять:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Дай нам шанс! Я сделаю, как ты хочешь. Я действительно люблю тебя!

— Ты врал мне! — возмутилась Рей.

— Ты мне тоже! — Бен сильно покраснел и стал сразу выглядеть как мальчишка, который уличил товарища в нечестной игре.

— Если б ты не был идиотом, если бы признался сразу и без этих тайных лекций по мастурбации, — горько сказала Рей, — то я бы ответила, что люблю тебя.

— Любишь? — Бен поразился. — Но как? Когда ты?.. Кого ты любишь, меня или Кайло?

— Кайло и есть ты, — Рей пожала плечами. — А я люблю своего профессора по математике. Любила. Теперь я не уверена, что я чувствую, кроме стыда и унижения.

— Любила? А сказала, что твое сердце свободно! — гений логики Бен Соло сразу нашел дырку в ее «белом пальто». На это Рей нечего было возразить, она скрестила руки на груди и пожала плечами.

С минуту они пялились друг на друга. Наконец Бен спросил:

— Я могу что-то сделать? Ну хоть что-нибудь? Моя вина больше, а за шантаж меня мало в унитазе утопить. Хочешь — проверни это, я даже сопротивляться не буду, — и кивнул на ближайшую кабинку.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — сказала Рей, отводя глаза, которые снова наполнились слезами.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — настаивал Бен. Кажется, он чуточку пришел в себя, обрел надежду. И это снова разозлило Рей.

— Попробуем, — кивнула она. — Если испытание пройдешь!

— Какое? — Бен затрепетал. Он жаждал наказания и искупления.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и начала:

— Мы не увидимся три месяца. Я переведусь на другую специальность, ты больше не будешь учить меня. Мы не будем переписываться. Если за это время ты не сбежишь к более доступной девушке-по-переписке, мы еще раз поговорим.

Едва ли она могла бы шокировать Бена сильнее. Его рот приоткрылся, но он и слова сказать не смог.

— Согласен, папочка? — припечатала Рей. — Котенок хочет в надежные руки! И боится быть потом выброшенной на улицу за ненадобностью!

— Рей, как ты могла только подумать!.. — Бен задохнулся от гнева и боли, ясно читавшихся на его лице.

— Или так, или все то же самое, только без трех месяцев, навсегда! — Рей настаивала. Ей было нужно это, чтоб вернуть самоуважение, вернуть себя. Она не шлюха, и докажет это! Хотя бы себе…

Бен быстро поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Хорошо, три месяца, как скажешь! Не будем видеться! Рей, я не глядел на других женщин давно! Я клянусь, тебе даже не нужно меня испытывать!

— У меня поезд через десять минут, — устало сказала Рей, ее будто покинули все силы. — Отпусти меня.

— Пожалуйста! — Бен встрепенулся, — Позволь доставить тебе удовольствие напоследок. Просто… просто чтобы на хорошей ноте сделать перерыв, чтоб ты не помнила меня мудаком!

— Нет, — Рей замотала головой.

— Я просто отлижу тебе, как и обещал в переписке. Я даже дотрагиваться до себя не буду! Ну, прошу тебя! — Бен так забавно умолял, словно этот недосекс был предсказанием, что случится через три месяца и случится ли вообще.

Рей пришла в голову дикая идея, продиктованная явно злостью.

— Тогда дополнительное условие! — потребовала она. — Ты эти месяцы даже дрочить не будешь! Вообще! И я узнаю, поверь! Справишься, папочка?

К ее удивлению, Бен торопливо закивал и снова упал на колени. Ему пришлось сильно согнуться — почти что встать на четвереньки. Он сунулся под платье, отодвинул в сторону трусики Рей, не позаботившись их снять. И стал облизывать ее складочки — уже влажные, к ее стыду. Раздвинул пальцами ее киску, присосался к клитору. Лизал Рей и трахал языком, терся носом, сам стонал — и делал все так самоотверженно, будто самый важный экзамен в своей жизни сдавал. От того, что сам профессор Бен Соло перед ней на коленях и работает ртом над ее киской, Рей кончила быстро-быстро. Она даже успела на поезд.

Бен проводил ее, но поцеловать себя Рей не позволила. И он стоял на перроне и смотрел на нее сквозь мокрое стекло, пока наконец распроклятый поезд не тронулся. Рей достала телефон из сумки и увидела новое сообщение.

_KyloRen: Я люблю тебя._

Рей удалила мессенджер с перепиской. 


	14. Новый семестр

Три месяца — это не слишком много. Всего лишь девяносто дней, в которых две тысячи сто шестьдесят грёбаных часов, а секунд... А кто сказал, что он считает? Это было бы глупо. Это было бы... Да кого он обманывает! 

Бен знал, что накосячил, причём совсем не по-детски, и теперь вполне заслуженно за это расплачивается. Он понимал, что просьба Рей вполне оправданна, что её неуверенность и разочарование в нём имеют твердую основу, только кому от этого легче? Не ему, уж точно. 

Он всё испортил! Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Подобное случалось с ним с поразительным постоянством. И до недавнего времени ему было вполне комфортно жить с осознанием, что он постоянно ранит каким-то образом чьи-то чувства. Вот только когда дело коснулось Рей, сердце его и разум яростно воспротивились одной лишь мысли, что он причинил боль единственной женщине, сумевшей пробраться в его очерствевшее сердце.

Поэтому в ту же секунду, когда чёртов поезд медленно тронулся вперёд, увозя от него любимую девушку, Бен решил непременно всё исправить. Он вернёт её, чего бы это ни стоило. И если ему придётся побыть вдали от неё так долго — что ж, Бен пойдёт на это. Хотя Рей указала конкретный, невероятно долгий промежуток времени, с которым в ту секунду он едва ли мог смириться. Три месяца, гребаный квартал, чертверть распроклятого года! Но Бен сделает всё, что в его силах, и даже больше. Он завоюет её доверие... Её любовь.

***

Он усомнился в своём поспешном решении буквально через пару дней, когда, вернувшись в университет, не увидел Рей на своей лекции.

Каждая клеточка тела буквально завопила о том, чтобы он немедленно отыскал её и заставил вернуться в эту грёбаную аудиторию. Бен вообразить себе не мог, каково это — не иметь возможности видеть её хотя бы несколько минут в день, не находиться в одном помещении, не слышать её голоса. Даже мысли об этом доводили его до предела. И о чём она только думала, потребовав от него держаться подальше? О чём думал он, соглашаясь на это безумие? Чёрт, едва ли он вообще соображал в ту секунду, когда добровольно подписывал себе приговор. Он же свихнётся, с ума сойдёт, пока эти чёртовы три месяца подойдут к концу...

Яростный порыв отпустил Бена, едва перед глазами возник её полный слёз взгляд, которым она пригвоздила его в месту на том чёртовом вокзале. 

Рей просила дать ей время, а он пообещал исполнить её желание. Так кем же он будет, если нарушит своё слово? Мудаком, видимо.

Лишь поэтому ему удалось взять себя в руки: помогла гордыня. С того самого дня он с головой окунулся в дела, цепляясь за любую возможность поработать сверхурочно, лишь бы на размышления проклятые времени не оставалось. 

Каждый чёртов день он просыпался с мыслями о ней. Как придурок помешанный представлял, что вот сейчас он повернёт голову и увидит её рядом с собой — сонную и до головокружения прекрасную. В эти моменты после пробуждения он позволял себе понежиться в воспоминаниях, после чего не без труда запихивал их куда подальше и начинал свой обычный день. Умывался на автомате, одевался, ехал в университет, где до самого вечера гонял студентов по уже пройденным и новым темам, дополнительно занимался с отстающими лентяями, составлял планы лекций и семинаров на следующий день и отправлялся домой — где, скорее по привычке, нежели по необходимости, разогревал в микроволновке ужин, ел, принимал душ и ложился в кровать. И вот на грани между сном и явью он снова нырял в болезненные, но до дрожи приятные воспоминания. Мысли о Рей одолевали, не соглашаясь оставлять его в покое, но едва ли Бен по-настоящему хотел остаться хотя бы без мыслей о ней. 

В темноте он ломал голову: почему так случилось, что его жизнь превратилась в нечто подобное? Ведь до встречи с Рей он жил точно так же — причем годами, с полнейшим отсутствием секса, и даже не искал лишний раз грёбаной возможности подрочить! — и его это вполне устраивало. Так что же произошло, что стряслось с ним, что его так перетряхнуло? 

Ответ на этот вопрос всегда был один и тот же: Рей. 

Она перевернула всю его жизнь вверх тормашками. До ручки его довела, а потом взяла и исчезла, оставив Бена наедине с гложущим нутро чувством пустоты и непрекращающегося одиночества. 

Каждую ночь засыпая с мыслями о ней, он просыпался... _Ах, да_.

***

И всё шло своим чередом — если не славно, но по крайней мере терпимо.

Жизнь, в которой не было Рей, стала отвратительна на вкус. И если Рей думалось, что у него появится желание закрутить роман с кем-то помимо неё, что ж... Она глубоко заблуждалась. Ведь с появлением Рей все остальные женщины мира оказались для Бена потеряны. Или он для них — в зависимости с какой стороны посмотреть. 

Первый месяц — двадцать девять дней, если точнее — он не слышал о ней, не видел её. Даже случайно он таки не встретил ее в одном из многочисленных коридоров университета, и вовсе не ощущал её присутствия. Она будто сквозь землю провалилась — или нарочно его избегала, и Бен не знал, что из этого хуже.

Складывалось неприятнейшее ощущение, будто её и не было в его жизни, будто он выдумал всю эту историю, навоображал себе чёрт знает что, а теперь мучается, с ума сходит по той, что живет лишь в его покоцанном воображении. 

Это ощущение улетучилось, едва он заметил её одним морозным утром перед главным входом в университет. Рей, а это была, безусловн,о она, стояла в компании студентов со своего нового потока. Едва увидев её, Бен остановился, замер, как вкопанный. И в тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились, ему показалось, что время на мелкие осколки разлетелось, рассыпалось, попросту перестало существовать. Она звонко смеялась над чем-то, запрокинув голову к затянутому тучами небу, но, стоило ей заметить его, весёлый смех оборвался, как по щелчку пальцев. 

От мороза её щёки раскраснелись, ореховые глаза блестели, и ему показалось, что в тот момент она была прекрасна, как никогда прежде. 

Как же он по ней соскучился!

Огромных усилий ему стоило отвести взгляд и, собравшись с духом, пройти мимо. Как сильно ему хотелось подойти к ней и, сжав в объятиях, никогда больше не отпускать. Однако он этого не сделал. Пока ещё рано, так ведь? Она ведь просила дать ей время... Чёртово время!

Лишь в безопасности собственной лекционной аудитории Бена накрыло — такое в последнее время случалось с поразительным постоянством. Всякие нелепости снова лезли в голову, не желая давать ему и минутки на передышку. 

Тогда — не в первый и далеко не в последний раз — он подумал, что, возможно, она вовсе не горит желанием возобновлять их отношения, которые толком и не начинались вовсе; возможно, ей не нужен он — Бен, а Кайло и подавно. Возможно она нашла себе нового... _папочку_ , которому позволила взять контроль над собой и своей жизнью, а о нём она и думать забыла... 

Он как раз заканчивал расписывать на доске тему лекции, когда выворачивающие наизнанку образы забили сознание, и Бен стиснул маркер с такой силой, что тот хрустнул и буквально на части рассыпался. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он медленно выдохнул и потряс головой, стараясь сам себя убедить в обратном. Ведь она бы так не поступила — подобно спасательному жилету вспыхнула в голове утешающая мысль. Рей... она ведь совсем другая, она искренне говорила с ним там, на вокзале, Бен знал это тогда, и знает это теперь. Но... 

Непрошеные мысли и образы никуда не делись, наоборот, возросли в геометрической прогрессии, играя на и без того расшатанных до предела нервах.

Тем вечером впервые за время их расставания Бен позволил себе забыться. 

Принимая душ поздним вечером, он не сдержался и, затолкав угрызения совести куда подальше, передёрнул на воспоминания об их единственной проведённой вместе ночи. Жаркие образы Рей, отпечатавшиеся на каждой грани сознания, довели его до оргазма в рекордно короткое время — которому он бы непременно устыдился, не будь он наедине с самим собой. 

Выйдя из душа он по привычке проверил телефон — непрерывное ожидание какого-то чуда в виде сообщения от Рей не отпускало его ни на мгновение. Но каждый раз, когда он заглядывал в мобильник, вестей от неё не было. Она даже не ответила на его последнее смс, в котором он написал всего три слова... Со дня их расставания она вовсе не появлялась в сети, и Бен решил, что она попросту удалила приложение, через которое они связывались... 

И в этот раз едва ли Бен по-настоящему на что-то надеялся, пока разблокировал телефон. Но, взглянув на экран, он почувствовал, как пропустившее удар сердце заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Ноги налились свинцом, а руки мелко задрожали, потому что... 

Потому что на дисплее высвечивались пропущенные звонки от Рей. Он ведь наизусть ее номер помнил по тому приложению — фотографическая память на ряды цифр!

Он перезвонил ей тут же. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Но на каждый звонок ему отвечал обезличенный механический голос: _абонент временно недоступен_. 

Не поехать к ней сию же секунду для него оказалось сущим испытанием. Поначалу Бен сгоряча решил, что, быть может, она передумала. Возможно, пожалела о своём решении поставить на паузу их отношения. Но едва вскипевшая в жилах кровь чуть успокоилась, а трезвый рассудок взял над ним вверх, Бен выдохнул, решив, что нежданный визит в такое время только усугубит ситуацию. Поэтому, не придумав ничего умнее, он прикончил початую бутылку вискаря, а потом разнёс квартиру до неузнаваемости, после чего до самой поздней ночи собирал осколки посуды и обломки раскуроченных стульев.

***

Весь следующий день Бен находился в самом угрюмом расположении духа. Умирая от прямо-таки зубодробительного похмелья, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем обрушить на ничего не подозревающих студентов внеплановую контрольную. А когда пары, значившиеся в расписании, подошли к концу, он отменил все дополнительные занятия и, собрав вещи, отправился домой. Вот тогда-то он и увидел Рей в одном из коридоров, опустевших после окончания уроков. Заметив Бена, она ринулась в библиотеку, по всей видимости надеясь от него скрыться. Но чаша его терпения, которая и до вчерашнего дня была почти до краёв заполнена, теперь попросту надвое раскололась.

Он нашёл её в одном из узких проходов неподалёку от литературной секции, и едва она попыталась проскочить мимо, отчаянно делая вид, будто не узнала его, Бен преградил ей дорогу. 

— Не убегай, — еле слышно попросил он, не давая ей пройти. 

Отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза, Рей быстро покачала головой, отчаянно покраснела. 

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — прошептала она, сделав шаг назад. — Мне нужно идти... 

— Мне тоже, — кивнул он, ступая на шаг ближе к ней. — Я просто хотел... Спросить. У тебя всё в порядке? 

Шумно вздохнув, она посмотрела на него, нервно покусала губы. 

— Да, конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Сыграть решила, значит. Ладно. 

— Ты знаешь почему, — мягко ответил он, шагнув ещё ближе, практически вжимая её в стеллаж с книгами. — Ты звонила мне. 

Распахнув глаза, она сглотнула и пожала плечами. 

— А, это... Номером ошиблась. 

Он попытался, честно постарался сдержать ухмылку, но облажался. 

— Семь раз? 

На это ей нечего было ответить. 

Коснувшись рукой его груди, она сжала в кулаке лацкан пиджака, и в её взгляде Бен разглядел немую борьбу. Пытаясь оттолкнуть, она тянула его ближе к себе. 

Ему было до смерти интересно узнать, что же творилось в её прелестной головушке. 

— Рей, — выдохнул Бен, коснувшись её щеки и погладив нежную кожу большим пальцем. 

— Бен... — прошептала она, прильнув к его руке. 

— Не убегай, — повторил он, наклонившись и прижавшись своим лбом к её. — Давай поговорим. 

Она зажмурилась, и Бен с точностью до миллисекунды смог определить момент, когда она сдалась. 

Встав на носочки, она обрушила на него отчаянный поцелуй, сопротивляться которому у него и в мыслях не было. Вкус её губ опьянял. Бен потерялся в ощущениях, едва горячий, юркий язычок скользнул в его рот. Она целовала его так, словно от этого зависела сама жизнь, и Бен отвечал ей с не меньшим жаром. 

Прижавшись к нему всем телом, Рей, едва не задыхаясь, оторвалась от его губ и спрятала лицо у него на груди. 

— Не могу я так, Бен, — горячо зашептала она в плотную ткань пиджака. — Не могу больше. Только о тебе и думаю, быть без тебя не могу, знаешь?

Что он мог на это ответить? 

В какой-то промежуток времени она умудрилась стать для него целым миром. Бен не то что быть без неё не мог, он дышал без неё с трудом. И всё, чего он желал, так это никогда и ни при каких условиях больше с ней не расставаться. Но, вдруг с ужасом понял: сейчас он был готов согласиться на меньшее. Просто снова говорить с ней или переписываться. Но рискнул спросить.

— Давай начнём сначала? — выдохнул он ей в макушку, прижимая её к себе так крепко, как только мог, словно боялся, что она может испариться в любую секунду. — Просто доверься мне, прошу. 

Обращение "котенок" Бен проглотил. Пережил две самые страшные секунды тишины в его жизни. А затем, шмыгая носом, она кивнула, и всё в целом мире вдруг встало на круги своя.

С трудом отцепившись друг от друга, даже несмотря на опасность быть пойманными, они, взявшись за руки, направились к выходу из университета. Бен повез ее к себе домой на своей машине. Рей, с момента как кивнула, ни словечка не проговорила, но стала удивительно послушной и льнула к нему.

По пути домой Бен и сам не мог оторваться от неё хоть на мгновение. Ладонь ее приходилось хоть иногда отпускать, он же рулил, но при любом удобном случае целовал костяшки её пальцев. Он хотел поцеловать её всюду, но пока был не против довольствоваться и этим. 

Еще Бен разрывался, пытаясь и на дорогу смотреть, и на сидящую рядом девушку пялиться, он ведь счастью своему поверить не мог. Сердце норовило пробить грудную клетку, в ушах шумела кровь, но всё это мелочь в сравнении с растущими в груди всепоглощающим восторгом и сбивающей с ног любовью. 

Она и сама отказывалась держаться от него на расстоянии, стоило им, подъехав к дому, выбраться из машины. Пока они поднимались на нужный этаж, пока он возился с ключами, открывая дверь, Рей цеплялась за него, подобно котёнку. И это подогревало в нём бушующий вулкан эмоций. Он надышаться ею не мог — попросту тонул в ней — и самое лучшее было в том, что она отвечала ему полной взаимностью! 

Он влюбился в неё слишком резко, слишком сильно. И пусть с самого начала их отношения строились на лжи, теперь Бен в лепёшку готов был разбиться, но сделать всё правильно. Он на деле докажет Рей, что его чувства — серьёзней некуда, он покажет ей, что она в нём не ошиблась. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, помогая ей снять с плеч куртку. 

— Лучше не бывает, — улыбнулась Рей, встав на носочки и поцеловав его сначала в щёку, а потом и в губы. — Замёрзла только... 

— Сейчас исправим, — пожал плечами Бен, прежде чем закинуть её себе на плечо. 

По пути в ванную Рей смеялась, пытаясь вырваться, вот только он и не думал расслабляться. Погладив её по заднице, Бен совершенно серьёзным, профессорско-папочкиным тоном пригрозил отшлёпать её, если не прекратит дёргаться. В ответ она стала вырываться с удвоенным усердием. 

_Непослушная девочка_. 

В ванной комнате он поставил её на пол, после чего потянулся включить душ. Едва температура воды показалась ему приемлемой — в меру горячей, но не слишком — он принялся раздевать её; Рей помогала с заразительным энтузиазмом. 

— Раздевайся тоже, — оставшись в одном лишь нижнем белье и отчаянно застеснявшись, вдруг попросила Рей.

— Уверена? — нашёл в себе силы уточнить Бен, ведь ему в самую последнюю очередь хотелось, чтобы Рей о его чаяниях сделала какие-то неверные выводы. 

Да, он хотел её до безумия — спорить с этим было бессмысленно, как и прятать внушительную эрекцию. Он хотел её, но желание это совершенно не ограничивалось одним лишь сексом. Бену хотелось понять её лучше, узнать о ней всё — каждый страх, каждую тайную радость, каждое заветное желание. Ему хотелось просыпаться рядом с ней каждое утро и делить каждую ночь, бессонную или нет — неважно. Ему хотелось стать для неё целым миром, хотелось показать, что она сама для него значит. И сейчас, в эту самую секунду, он был всего в шаге от осуществления своей мечты. Вот только... Последнее слово, как всегда, оставалось за ней.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, не заставляй меня ждать... — опустив глаза в пол, в ответ прошептала Рей, а ему не нужно было повторять дважды. 

Избавившись от одежды, Бен шагнул под обжигающие струи воды вслед за Рей. Ему совершенно не хотелось спешить, и она, по всей видимости, разделяла его чувства. И он потянулся к ней, собираясь вполне невинно намылить ей плечи, раз они все равно решили помыться. Вдруг Рей схватила его за запястье и потянула его руку вниз.

— Позаботься обо мне, — почти жалобно попросила, - па... Бен.

— Ты можешь называть меня, как тебе нравится, — великодушно разрешил он и легонько обвел кончиком пальцев ее клитор, не прикасаясь к нему. — Даже Кайло.

— Мне нравится твое настоящее имя! — призналась Рей. И сразу получила награду, когда два пальца Бена скользнули в нее. Он просунул пальцы поглубже, впервые в жизни радуясь, что у него такие большие руки, и чуть согнул их. Где то здесь, да, понял он, глядя как Рей попискивает и извивается. Ну нет, не так быстро, он ждал так долго, что едва не сошел с ума, и не будет иметь Рей наспех у мокрой стенки.

— А могу я иногда называть тебя профессором? — Рей не смотрела на него, но так сжималась и подрагивала вокруг его пальцев, что Бен понял: ее это заводит.

— Если будешь хорошей девочкой, — он ничего с собой не мог поделать, снова подыграл ей. Он был готов стать для Рей тем, кого она хочет. 

— А если буду плохой? — Рей кинула на него горящий взгляд, и Бен задвигал пальцами быстрее. Он торопился, потому что собственное тело требовало внимания. Он мог бы кончить, просто покрепче прижавшись к Рей.

— Станешь плохой — тогда и узнаешь, — шепнул он ей жарко, и Рей кончила от его голоса и его пальцев.

Не торопясь, они вымыли друг друга, лишь распаляя тлевшее в обоих желание. Бен натурально мучился, но терпел. И вот спустя несколько минут — или целый час, кто знает? — оказавшись, наконец, в постели, Бен повторил то, что написал ей тогда, стоя на мокрой платформе. 

— Я люблю тебя, Рей, — глядя ей в глаза, твёрдо произнёс он, после чего медленно наклонился и поцеловал её в губы, не дожидаясь ответа. И всё же...

В каждом её вздохе, в каждом стоне и прикосновении Бен чувствовал ответное признание, знал, что оно стучит прямо сейчас в её сердце, в мыслях, горит на кончике языка. Утопая в ней, чувствуя каждой клеточкой тела её пульс, он знал, что она чувствует тоже самое, она разделяет его чувства! 

Вот теперь она была готова. И сама не просто развела ноги, а закинула их ему на плечи, еще и улыбнулась задорно. Бен поочередно поцеловал ее лодыжки. И медленно наклонился. Рей охнула от растяжки — ее колени прижались к груди, а маленькие пятки чуть ли не в уши Бена уперлись. Но так он — с его ростом и весом — мог поцеловать ее, мог держать ее всю целиком и мог вытрахать из нее душу, чтоб забрать себе. Это будет только честно, ведь Рей у него забрала и душу, и сердце и разум.

Бен медленно-медленно вошел в нее. Он следил за малейшими движениями и эмоциями на ее лице. Пожалел, что не может записать, настолько это прекрасно. Она же выгибалась под ним, задыхалась его именем — настоящим именем! И без лишних слов дарила ему свою любовь, а ему этого было достаточно.

Бен кончил очень и очень быстро. Не успев спуститься с небес на землю после обжигающего удовольствия, спохватился в ужасе, что она может забеременеть и рассердится, а еще со стыдом почувствовал, как снова возбуждается при мысли, что у них будет семья. Наконец вышел из Рей с влажным непристойным звуком, прихватил ее под колени и скользнул ниже. Уделил все внимание ее клитору, накрыв его ртом, и едва не пропустил самое главное в своей жизни. Рей облачила свои чувства в слова.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бен, — прошептала она, коснувшись его лица кончиками пальцев. 

От её слов вниз по позвоночнику пронеслась огненная волна, собравшаяся в районе поясницы, и Бен почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Когда он ничего не ответил, Рей с закрытыми глазами повторила.

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь? — кивнув, он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но она продолжила: — И иногда это пугает меня до чёртиков. Но врать самой себе я больше не буду. Я люблю тебя. 

И тогда не в первый, и далеко не в последний раз Бен осознал: он любит её до самой-самой луны и обратно. А затем они продолжили: впереди была ночь, а потом утро и целая жизнь.


End file.
